New York Dreams
by blueeyes1989
Summary: The sequel to Cali Dreams. It takes place 5 years after Cali Dreams left off.
1. Introduction to the Story

**I'm writing New York dreams! I just wanted to start with a tree and summary of where everyone is at this time. It's 5 years after Cali Dreams ended!**

 **Families:**

Logan and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger (Just Huntzberger normally). Married 12 years

Their children: Elias Richard (Eli) and Lorelai Emily (Emily or Em) (Twins age 10 during story.) Logan Christopher (LJ) (Son age 8). Katerina Francine (Kate) (Age 6)

Josh and Honor Anderson married 12 years.

Their children: Mitchum Hunter Anderson (Age 11) Amiela Shira Anderson (age 7)

Colin and Stephanie McCrea married 11 years - Divorced 4

Their children: Colton Isaac (age 9) Colin Andrew (age 7)

Finn and Maureen Morgan married 8 years

Their Children: Sophia Marie (Age 7) Paxton Oliver (Age 5)

Paris and Jamie Masters- Married 10 years

Their Child: Isabella Nicole (age 4)

Dave and Lane Ryglaski married 6 years

Their Children Steve and Kwan Ryglaski- Twins from Lane's previous marriage - 13 years old ; Sasha June Ryglaski age 5

Garrett and Georgia Peterson- Married 5 years no children yet. both workaholics

 **Parents:**

Mitchum suffered another stroke and passed away 3 years ago. Shira is still alive but was recently diagnosed with breast cancer. She moved to a retirement home in New York so she was closer with her children and grandchildren.

Chris and Lorelai are both still alive and well. They live in Hartford. Lorelai bought a new inn in Hartford and now runs that one full time and Michel runs the inn in Stars Hollow but Lorelai and Sookie are still owners. She still visits and checks on the properties.

 **Grandparents:**

Richard passed away from heart attack after the twins were born. Emily is still alive but actually lives on the house in Cape Cod. She still has the home in Hartford.

Francine passed away after Logan and Rory announced they were pregnant with LJ. Christopher and Lorelai live in her house in Hartford.

 **Main Group**

The main core (Logan, Rory, Colin, Steph, Finn, and Maureen) still live in New York. Paris and Jamie live in Baltimore MD.. Honor and Josh in Manhattan. Dave and Lane live in Stars Hollow. Garrett and Georgia live in Palo Alto.

Logan is the CEO of HPG. He has to travel some but he was able to put off most traveling until the kids were older. Now that they're all in school he's traveling a few times a month but still tries to be home as often as possible. Rory works for New York Times until a pen name Lori Gilden (Gilmore Hayden). No one but the editor in chief knows she's Lorelai Huntzberger wife of owner Logan Huntzberger, granddaughter of deceased supreme court justice Straub Hayden and deceased international insurance mogul Richard Gilmore.

Colin is the president and partner of the McCrea law firm for businesses. He has two other partners in his law firm Stephen McCoy and Silas Pastor. They only deal with business issues such as embezzlement and fraud. Stephanie was a stay at home mom until her kids were in school full time but now is a fashion designer at Ralph Lauren.

Finn is now the CEO of Morgan Group which manages hotel properties. Recently they started buying rental properties, both home and business. Maureen is a photographer with the Times. She took some time off to raise the kids but once they started in school full time, she went back to work.

All of the New York kids go to Dalton.

Paris and Jamie both work at Johns Hopkins. On top of being surgeons, they both have a couple of classes that they teach since it's a teaching hospital. Paris is only teaching now until Isabella is in school full time. Once she's in school full time she'll go back to being a surgical attending.

Honor and Josh raised their kids outside the city so they have the picket fence life. Josh is a orthodontist and has his own office in Manhattan. Honor is the only one who is a society wife but she loves it. She and Josh are going to try for one more child. Until then, she's a part time receptionist in Josh's office. She also helps out with her mom more than Logan and Rory since she has more time. Their kids go to Riverdale Country School.

Garrett and Georgia both live in Palo Alto. They don't have plans for any kids soon. They like their lives as lawyers and have plenty of nieces and nephews to dote on. They run the Palo Alto branch of Hayden & Hayden law firm. They bought Rory and Logan's old house from them a couple of years ago. They both come home once a month to update investors on new cases and accounts. They have two other partners that work for them and a few associates.

Dave bought the music store in Stars Hollow and now runs it with the previous owner Sophie. Lane owns Luke's diner. Luke sold it three years ago so he could live with his daughter April and wife Anna. They all moved to New Mexico. She kept the name and the food. Steve and Kwan work at both businesses during weekend and school breaks so they can save up money. The kids all go to Stars Hollow High but Sasha is smart like Rory and is trying to get into Chilton.


	2. Hartford Drive

**As always I don't own this.**

 **Be forewarned, my computer crashed and now my hubby and I share one. He works during the day normally but he's been off this week so it's hard to get time to write in. I have tons of ideas, just not enough time to type.**

* * *

"Hey Lori. How's it going?" Rory heard from a few cubical over. She's been going by Lori Gilden for almost a month now since she started her job as a features writer for the Times but sometimes it didn't stick. "Lori! Earth to Lori..."  
"Oh hey John. What's up?" She said after a minute.  
"Hey if you're done, some of us are going to get drinks after work. Do you want to come?"  
"I would but I have to pick my daughter up."  
"How many do you have again?"  
"4."  
"Dang. Are you married?"  
"Yes. Going on 12 years now. Why?"  
"Well you don't have any picture up."  
"It's distracting. I'm weird like that."  
In reality Rory would have her space plastered with pictures of her kids and husband but they would recognize him instantly. She's been able to keep a low profile until her first article landed on the front page above the fold. She wrote about the conditions of the city streets and buildings that the streets council ignores. Since then people have been asking about her personal life and has even had a few dates offered. She wore her wedding band and engagement ring but that didn't stop people. She told them she was married and had kids but never divulged their names. The Huntzbergers are in all the newspapers naturally. Emily won the science fair at her school three weeks ago and they interview her, asking questions about her family. All the kids knew not to give too much information but she accidentally let it slip that her mom worked for the Times so now everyone was trying to find the infamous Lorelai Huntzberger.  
"Well if you change your mind we're going to Pedro's across the street." John said to her walking off.  
"Thanks."

Rory sent a quick text to Logan

 _I keep forgetting to answer to Lori._

 _I still don't understand why you won't tell them._

 _Eventually it'll come out and I want to prove that I got the job because I'm awesome. Not because I'm married to the owner._

Rory finished up the article she was working on and turned it into her editor Samuel.

"Sam, I'm out for the night. See you Monday." Rory yelled to her editor.

She walked out and caught a cab to her youngest daughter's school.

"Hey Kate." Rory said to her youngest daughter.  
"Hi mommy. I drewded you a picture for your office." Katie said handing Rory and family picture. "I know you can't have real ones there so I putted everyone there. Even Rex."  
"Thank you baby. It's beautiful. Let's say we get out of there and meet up with your brothers and sister. We're going to visit Gram Lorelai this weekend. "  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yep. You four are staying there this weekend while mommy and daddy go to a work party for daddy."  
"Will I see Uncle Finn and Aunt Maureen?"  
"Yes you will. Sophia and Pax are staying with you too."  
"What about Colton and CJ?"  
"I think they are too. Aunt Honor is bringing Hunter and Amy too. Randi is coming with us so she can help Gram Lorelai."  
"Okay."

They got home and Randi, their nanny, was helping LJ, Eli, and Emily pack for their weekend.  
"Hello Miss Kate. I have you bag packed for Grams house. Do you want to bring your dolly?"  
"Mommy, can we bring Rex?"  
"I'll call Grams and find out." Rory pulled her phone out and called her mom.

 _"Hayden's house of children. Grandmaster Lorelai speaking."  
_ _"Hey mom. Kate wants to know if they can bring the dog with them. He's house trained and cute as heck. It would be easier than having Martha watch him. I don't think she likes dogs."  
"Yea he can. Bring his food and such. I haven't had a dog around since Paul Anka died."  
"I know."  
"Okay. I'm going to call Logan and see where he is then we'll load the SUV up. Four kids, a dog, and three adults."  
"So Randi can come?"  
"I figured you didn't want to have 10 kids without backup."  
"No not so much. Who's all dropping their kids off?"  
"Steph, Maureen, Honor, and I are. Paris might if she can get her shift switched. Honor is bringing their nanny with them. "  
"Oh did I tell you G and Garrett are here too?"  
"Oh so they can come to the benefit tonight?"  
"Here I'll let you talk to her." _Lorelai handed the phone over to G.  
" _Thanks for letting me know you're coming."  
"Hey sorry. The deposition I was working was crazy. I just planned it out to where I can be here. I know how important this is to you."  
"Thanks. We've held one every year since Eli died. The cancer society loves the Huntzbergers."  
"I would say so. So when will you be here?"  
"I don't know. I have to call Logan. Talk to you later. Tell mom I love her and I'll call when we leave."  
"See ya sis. Give my nieces and nephews a hug."  
"Will do. Bye sis."_

Rory disconnected her phone.

"Randi. I'm going upstairs to get our outfits for tomorrow. Can you check the gas in the SUV and fill it up if needed? Here's my credit card."  
"Do you want me to get snacks for the road?"  
"Yeah it wouldn't be a bad idea. It's only 4 so if we leave by 5 we'll be just in time for dinner at Grandma Emily's but if we leave later we'll have to get dinner. Let me call Mr. Huntzberger and I'll let you know that plan. Grab some anyway. You know how they get on car rides."  
"Yes ma'am. Are the kids okay here or do you want me to bring them?"  
"You can leave them. Drive safe."

Rory went upstairs to the master bedroom and went into Logan's closet. She grabbed two suits and two pairs of jeans, two polo shirts, and all the underwear he'll need. She packed it all away and then went to her closet. She pulled her phone out and called Logan.

 _"Okay so I have two suits and two casual outfits. Will you need more than that?"  
_ _"Yeah get my travel outfit. I don't want to drive to Hartford in a suit or slacks."  
"I was thinking of dinner at Grandma Emily's though."  
"Oh I guess I'll wear a casual outfit then."  
_ _"Sounds good. Where are you?"  
_ _"Leaving now. I told Annie to hold all unimportant calls."  
"Did she tell you she would give you a proper goodbye for the weekend?"  
"Ace..." Logan said warning. "You know it's not like that."  
"Logan, she thinks you're hot."  
"Well is she wrong?"  
"No but you're mine."  
"Trust me, my office says nothing but that with our wedding pictures and family pictures on every wall."  
"I trust you, it's her I don't. Okay. So I'll see you in twenty minutes?"  
"Yes."  
"I have Randi filling the SUV now. We should make it to Hartford by the time Grandma Emily has dinner set. I'll call her and tell her to include us. Hopefully it's enough time."  
"You know it is. I'll see you soon Ace. Love you."_

She ended the call with Logan and called the Gilmore house.

 _"Gilmore residence." the maid answered.  
"Hello is Emily Gilmore available." Rory asked.  
"Yes. May I ask who's calling."  
"Her granddaughter Rory."  
"I'll get her ma'am." _The maid walked away and Rory all of a sudden missed her Grandpa. It's been over 10 years since he died but occasionally she wanted to talk to

 _"Rory. How are you dear?"_ Emily answered.  
" _Good grandma how are you?"  
"Good. When are you coming into town?"  
"Tonight. Actually we wanted to join you for dinner if it's not too late."  
"Of course not. All of you?"  
"Yes. All of us including the kids and their nanny."  
"Great. We'll see you at 7."  
"Thank you grandma. See you soon."_

Thirty minutes Logan and Randi were both back. Randi and Martha helped Logan load everything up in the trunk and they were off.

"Mom!" Eli cried from the back. "How long until we get to Grams?"  
"It takes 2 hours to get to Hartford and we're going to Great grandma's for dinner first."  
"Are we dropping Rex off at your mom's first?" Logan asked.  
"I think I'll call mom to meet me there and bring him home. They live two minutes from the Gilmore's walking. It'll be good for Rex to stretch his legs." Pierre died a year after they moved to New York and they got Rex when Kate was 2. He was a full blood Havanese and the kids loved him. He was perfect because he required minimal walking and was easily potty trained.  
"Does Colin know Steph is going to be there tonight? I know they're divorced but she's still one of my best friends." Rory asked Logan.  
Steph and Colin loved each other but his work was too much for Steph to deal with. Plus Colin admitted to an affair a year after they moved to New York. She couldn't take it anymore and left with the kids. He ended up moving out of the penthouse and she stayed there. He had an apartment two blocks from his office. He was a good dad, just not a good husband. Everyone knows Steph loves Colin and Colin loves Steph but sometimes that wasn't enough. In their case that is. Their relationship always had more problems than good things. They separated for a while before officially getting a divorce. Colin told Logan he wasn't surprised at how things turned out. His dad was a serial divorcee so he figured he was meant to be as well. He still loved her but he knew that she deserved better.  
"Yeah he does." Logan answered.  
"Does he know she's bringing someone?"  
"I don't know about that. I imagine he does because he was trying to find a date."  
"Please don't tell me he's bringing Cindy again."  
"Why she seems nice."  
"Yeah because she's trying to get in your pants."  
"What? She was with Colin."  
"Doesn't mean she didn't want you too."  
"Mommy. What do you mean in daddy's pants?" Em asked from the back.  
"Baby, I'll explain when you're older. Like when you get married." Rory said turning red. "Maybe we should continue this conversation later." She said turning to Logan both of them laughing.  
"Mommy, what are you doing tomorrow?" Em asked. She was their smartest child. She was only 10 but she was already reading at a high school level and taking classes above her grade level. All the kids attend Dalton School, a sought after private school based in Manhattan. They planned on keeping them there until they graduate high school.  
"Well we host an event for the cancer society." Rory explained. "It's so they can research cancer and hopefully find a cure."  
"Like Granddad Eli had and Gramma Shira has?"  
"Yes. They need money so they can research what causes cancer and what medicine they need to use to cure it. We hope by the time you're our age, there will be a cure."  
"How much money do they need? I can give them the money in my bank so Gramma Shira isn't sick anymore."  
"That's sweet honey. They need a lot more. Our benefit helps out a lot."  
"Good. I don't like seeing Gramma sick."  
"I don't either sweets." Logan said. "Ace, do you know if Honor and Josh are going to be there."  
"Honor's exact text was 'wild horses couldn't keep me away'.  
"Are they dropping the kids off with your mom?"  
"Yeah. She's the designated babysitter. Honor's bringing her nanny too so it won't just be here with all those kids."  
"Four adults and ten kids. Pretty even. Plus it's not like their terrorists."  
"Sure they're not. Do you remember the last time CJ and LJ got together?"  
"Yeah we had a blue dog didn't we?"  
"Yes. I can guarantee Rex will hide the whole time. Plus it's only 4 adults. Dad is coming to the benefit as the Hayden representative."  
"Good. I hoped there would be another guy. You ladies will be too entertained to notice us."  
"Hey it's a 'Vegas' Themed event."  
"Are there.."  
"NO." Rory said loudly knowing he was going to ask about exotic dancers. "It's poker, crabs, games like that, and an open bar. It's going to be the best event I've hosted."  
"I know. Lori Gilden by day, Lorelai Huntzberger by night. How do you sleep?"  
"Well you know Bob, I owe everything to my amazing husband. He's my rock and without him, I wouldn't be here today." They kissed.  
"Ewww..." all the kids said at once.  
"What would you rather we fight or kiss?"  
"Well..." Em said carefully considering the options. "How about you kiss without us around?"

The finished the drive to Hartford and got to Grandma Emily's at 6:45. Lorelai was already waiting to take Rex back to her house.

"Meme. I miss you." Emily shouted running towards Lorelai.  
"I missed all you guys. You can't be the same babies I saw last. You're too tall. Emily, is that really you?"  
"Yes meme. It's your namesake Lorelai Emily."  
"You _are_ officially too grown up for me. I love you anyway. Are you ready for dinner with Gramma Emily?"  
"Yes we are. Hopefully it's pot roast." Em loved pot roast just like her mom.  
"You'll have to check." Lorelai turned to Rory and Logan. "Are you two coming over after dinner?"  
"Well we have to get our dog so yes."  
"Okay we'll see you around 9 then."

They turned around and went to the door and noticed the door was open and the kids were inside.

Grandma Emily was in a conversation with Em and LJ while Eli and Kate were on their tablets. Apparently the maid provided them with the WiFi password.

"Elias, Katerina, put those tablets away. We're with family. Sorry about that grandma." Rory said apologetically to Emily senior.  
"Oh it's no problem at all. Was that your mom? She could have joined us. We're having pot roast since I know it's your favorite and I believe it's Miss Emily's as well correct?"  
"Yes it is Gramma Emily. Thank you." Emily said to her great grandmother.  
"No she was just picking up Rex." Rory told her grandma.

Rory sat on the couch opposite Em and LJ and Logan got everyone drinks, coke for the kids and martini's for the adults.

"I feel like I hardly see you. I'm at the Cape most of the time. It's just too hard to sleep here. Do you wanna know a secret?" Emily said to the adults.  
"What is that grandma?" Rory answered.  
"I sleep in your bedroom when I'm here. It's too hard without Richard. Rory, he was so proud of you and the family you built with Logan. I don't think anything would have made him prouder."  
"Well don't tell Logan, but he was always my number one guy." Rory said teary-eyed.  
"Dinner is served ma'am." The maid came in and announced.  
"Kids, go to the dining room." Logan said ushering the kids into their chairs. "So Emily, will you play some roulette tomorrow?"  
"What kind of games do you have set up?"  
"Oh that's going to be a surprise, but be prepared to feel like you've entered a casino."  
"I'm happy your mother let us use her house for the event."  
"It seems appropriate."  
"How has she been? I haven't seen her in a few weeks."  
Emily made sure to visit Shira once a month at least. They grew close during Rory and Logan's relationship.  
"She has her good days and bad. They are going to give her the option of a few new treatments next week. Rory and I are going to meet with the doctor on Tuesday."  
"What will the kids do?"  
"They'll be at school for most of the day but then after school they'll either stay with the nanny or they'll go to a friends."  
"Are you going to be gone overnight? If so, why don't I come and spend some time with them? I miss them terribly."  
"It might be. Depending on what he says. If you want to come visit, you're more than welcome." Rory answered. "The kids get out of school at 2 and we have to leave by 10 to get Shira and get to the doctors office."  
"I'll stay in the brownstone that night and be there to pick them up."  
"That sounds nice. I'll let the school know that morning. Make sure you bring your ID with you. They're sticklers about that. The kids will be excited. They love spending time with you."

Dinner continued on until Em started yawning. "Sorry Gramma Emily. I didn't mean to yawn." Em said sleepily.  
"That's fine. We're done with dinner anyway. Are you staying at the manor?"  
"Yes." Rory answered. "We have to stop by mom's first to get Rex. They wanted to bring him with us."  
"It's probably best. Dogs are great companions but horrible if they're left alone. Lorelai had a dog once and we left for a weekend at the Vineyard. We came back and the maid didn't do anything but let it out and feed it. It was used to constant attention so my rug was torn up. Needless to say that maid didn't work in this area again."  
"We'll see you tomorrow Emily." Logan said gathering the kids. "Thank you for dinner."  
"I'm always glad to host you for dinner. Please come anytime. See you tomorrow."

The kids got out to the SUV and Rory texted Lorelai quickly.

 _on our way._

They reached the Hayden house and Lorelai had Rex outside.

"Hey kid. Figured you were ready to get them home. It's close to 10." Lorelai said to the family.  
"Thanks mom. We'll be by around 1 tomorrow with the kids. Steph, Maureen, and I have our hair appointment at 2." Rory said.  
"Yeah and the guys and I have to pick the dresses and tuxes up from the cleaners." Logan added. "I swear I'll shut the place down if they ruin another suit."  
"Ah don't worry. They haven't ruined anything of mine. Maybe you pissed someone off last year." Lorelai said laughing. Last year Logan dropped his suit off at the Sunkissed Dry Cleaners in Hartford. He went back and picked it up two hours before their event and it had a big white stain on it so he had to go and buy one off the rack at the local store. He wasn't happy.  
"Love you mom. Kids, say bye to Meme." Rory said. She turned around and all four kids were asleep. "Oh this is going to be a joy. Can we just keep them in here?" Rory said laughing.  
"No. Come on you."  
"Tell dad we say hi and bye."  
"He's in the city until tomorrow morning."  
"That's right. I forgot."

* * *

 **I promise I haven't forgotten about this or purposefully ignored it. Like I said at the beginning, my computer crashed. I can't wait until I get a new one. Hopefully soon.**

 **So the next chapter will be the event. It's going to be spectacular. It will also concentrate on Steph/Colin, Finn/Maureen, Paris/Jamie, Honor/Josh, Rory/Logan.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who's watching this! I promise it will be worth the wait.**


	3. Vegas

**Hello! Thank you all for reviewing. I constantly think of ideas (sometimes even dreams... funny story my hubby heard me say something about Logan and thought I might have been cheating until I showed him this. It's a hidden passion)**

 **Sorry it takes so long for updates! Between computer issues and sickness I haven't had time to type!**

 **Can't wait to YINT comes out. Screw black friday shopping... Netflix here I come!**

 **I own my story and the kids. That's it. :)**

 **Thank you all!**

* * *

Rory walked into the Huntzberger mansion at 8 that morning to make sure they were starting set up.

"Do NOT chip anything or break anything or my mother in law will have your head." Rory yelled at one of the workers that wasn't handling a vase correctly. "If you think I'm kidding, just try it. Please remember to lift the tables, don't scoot them. Scuff marks are tacky as hell!"  
"Yes ma'am." he replied.

Rory walked off muttering to herself. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit the speed dial #2.

 _"I don't think these people understand that they're working for the craziest housewife in Hartford. If there was a reality show she would be the queen bee!" Rory huffed into the phone._  
 _"Yes Ace. Remember, I grew up there. What's going on?"_  
 _"Well they're moving the tables around and not lifting right. Not moving priceless vases right. Don't ever tell anyone I said this but I can see why Grandma Emily had to fire so many maids when I was growing up."_  
 _"Not everyone is stupid."_  
 _"I know. I never said that."_  
 _"Just breath Ace. How much more do they have to move in?"_  
 _"Well the slot machines are all in and hooked up. The poker tables are set up. The bingo tables are set up in the foyer. Roulette tables are almost up, that's what almost scratched the floor. All we need are the blackjack tables and craps tables. This is going to be awesome. The casino girls will be here at 4 so they can get ready and be in position. The certified dealers will be at their tables by 7 PM. I gave the bouncer the guest list and told him to check to make sure that they've paid for their entrance and if not, they can pay but we want to try to keep it RSVP only."_  
 _"Yeah but there may be people that paid for one and brought a date."_  
 _"Like who. Sounds like you know someone in that position."_  
 _"Robert. He paid two months ago but started dating a girl last month. He called to see if we could add her."_  
 _"Of course. I'll just put a plus one by his name."_  
 _"Thanks. I love you. Go kick some Vegas ass. I'm dropping the kids off at your moms now so I can meet up with Colin and Finn. Do you want to meet for lunch?_ "  
 _"No I'm meeting up with Steph and Maureen. Gosh I know it's been years but everything was so much easier when they were together."  
_ _"I know. Love you. See you tonight."_

The Huntzberger mansion was set up for dinner then gambling. They had dinner set up in the main house and it consisted of lobster and a variety of courses. Then they would all be escorted out at 8 PM to the guest house for a night of poker. The short walk from the driveway to the entrance of the house and the walk from the main house to the guest house was going to be just like Vegas. They had some makeshift billboards and lights.

When you walk into the guest room there is a bouncer set up "checking ID's" like in a real casino. Then to the left was the start of the slot machines. There were 10 different types and 2 of each type. They lined the walls of the living room. Then in the first guest bedroom it was made into a poker room. There were four tables with different types of poker played, Texas Hold Em', Omaha, Razz, and Seven Card Stud. Logan helped her with the different games and types. Then that lead to the dining room where there were blackjack and crabs tables set up. They also made sure to set up bingo on the terrace so that guests could enjoy the summer air and get some poker in. The deck had snacks and beverages and a smoking room so all the smokers, tobacco and cigarette, could converse outside without disturbing the non smokers.

All in all Rory knew this day was going to be a success. She heard her phone ring and noticed it was Steph calling.

 _"I'm freaking out, Rory. Help!"_  
 _"Woah Slow down McCrea or is it Vanderbilt again?"_  
 _"Still McCrea for now. I don't know. That's why I'm calling. Colin called last night and wants to talk tonight. I'm bringing Andrew with me. I can't cancel on him. What do I do?"_  
 _"Well first off, do you want to work things out?"_  
 _"Maybe? I don't know. Things have to change."_  
 _"Secondly, is that what he wants to talk about?"_  
 _"Well his message said, 'Steph, I miss you, we should talk tonight at the benefit.'"  
"Do you want to be with him? I know you have your issues but are they too big to work out. Remember, you can't just 'date' the father of your children. If you're with him, the kids will know."  
"I know, I know. What are you doing?"  
"I'm helping set up for tonight. I'm at the Huntzberger mansion if you wanna come by. I'm leaving in a couple of hours anyway to get ready. We're meeting for lunch right? Why don't you swing by Finn's and get Maureen."  
"Okay. I'll do that. Thanks."_

"Okay everyone. I have an hour to finish up what I need to do. How are the hor d'oeuveres? Do you have enough salmon puffs? Remember NO garnish. I will dismiss whoever carries out garnish on their tray. You think I'm kidding, try it. This has to be a success!"  
"We know about that. We have enough salmon puffs to last for 2 hours, will that suffice?" The head caterer answered. Her name was Stacey and she was a help last year.  
"Yes, stagger as much as possible. What others do you have?"  
"Tapas and canape."  
"Great. The drinks are set up? Plenty of champagne, wine, and scotch?"  
"Yes, yes, and yes. We have everything taken care of, please go enjoy your afternoon Mrs Huntzberger."  
"I will Stacey. Thank you. You did great last year so I have no reason to believe that you will do any less this year."  
"Thank you ma'am."  
"Oh, before I go, here is the check for your services and here is your personal bonus. You've been a major help. Where is my assistant?"  
"Here ma'am." Glenda answered. Glenda was her personal assistant for these events for the past seven years. She helped come up with the idea and get all the games coordinated. She was a petite, thin woman, mid 30's, blond curly hair. Her daughter was 16 and helped on the catering staff this and last year.  
"Glenda, great. Is there anything else you need me for?"  
"Yes. I need one last confirmation on the guest list. I see a name Marty Wilcox and a plus one. I didn't see them previously."  
"Wow. I haven't heard that name since Harvard. Is he really on there? Dang. I thought he hated these events and people."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well when I was in college I dated this guy named Tristan. We were on again/off again and during one of the off again times I hung out with Marty. He hated all things money so I never mentioned that I was elite. He asked me out and I told him I was in love with Tristan. He only talked to me a couple other times since then. That's crazy. Yeah that's fine."  
"That's the last minute addition. I heard something about making a name in computer software or something."  
"That's funny. Okay that's good add him..." Rory looked at the seating chart. "Here next to Scott and Teresa Randall. Also add Robert Grimildi and a plus one. I don't know her name."  
"Will do. I have you, the Morgans, Miss Vanderbilt and her escort, and Mr. McCrea and his escort at one table. Will that be fine? We had to do some rearranging last week."  
"Oh... let me call Logan about that."

 _"Hey Ace. Steph just picked Maureen up. Are you all going to lunch?"_  
 _"Yeah soon. Hey do you think all of us should be at one table? Including Colin, Steph, and their respective dates?"_  
 _"Colin's bringing Cindy again."_  
 _"So is that a yea or nea?"_  
 _"Do it. We don't see them anymore with our work schedules. Their dates won't try anything hopefully."_  
 _"I'm putting Cindy in between him and Finn. I'll probably end up breaking her unprofessionally manicured nails if she sits next to you."_  
 _"Whatever works Ace. Love you."_  
 _"Love you too."_

"Okay. Here's how it's going to be. Logan, me, Colin, Cindy, Finn, Maureen, Andrew, Stephanie."  
"Sounds good. I'll figure the rest out. I just wanted to confirm that table. I knew there were issues between Ms. Vanderbilt and Mr. McCrea."  
"Thank you for checking. I'll see you in a few hours. I'll be here around 5."  
"Have a good time."

Rory walked outside and Steph was pulling up with Maureen.  
"Hey! Logan sent me with your dress."  
"Good. I hoped he would. Let's get ready!"

A half an hour later they were at La Frita beauty salon, their go to in Hartford. There were others that you could tell were getting ready for today.

"Steph, I confirmed Andrew. Is he coming or do I need to call Glenda and have her replace Andrew and Cindy with another couple?"  
"I talked to Colin a little and we both agreed to keep our dates, but to talk while dancing or something." None of their friends knew what to expect tonight. There was the patio to dance but it wasn't a normal affair.  
"Okay." Rory breathed. She didn't know if Glenda could handle another seating change this close.  
"So Ro." Maureen said. "Finn said you've been busting ass on this event. What's going on tonight?"  
"All in good time my friends. Just remember this, you'll never forget this event." Rory said with a look of relief. She knew it would go over well with the crowd. It was something original. They should get their biggest collection to date for the cancer society. Finn and Maureen donated big as well because her paternal aunt passed away from ovarian cancer three years prior.  
"I know I'm excited." Steph added. "Your events are never stuffy. My mom still talks about the USO theme from two years ago."  
"Well trust me, she'll be talking about this one until she dies."  
"Vegas the invite says right?"  
"Yes ma'am. Did drop off at Lorelai's go off without a hitch?" Rory asked the girls.  
"Finn and Colin are dropping them off when Logan does. Last I knew they were all playing together until the party at the Manor."  
"Oh I thought Logan said he was dropping them off."  
"He was going to but Colin convinced him to let them play at your house for a while."  
"Steph- have CJ or Colton met Cindy or Andrew before?"  
"As far as my kids know I'm a nun. Colin's the same way. We agreed when we first separated, they wouldn't meet anyone unless a few things happened. 1-we met the other person first, 2- you all met the person, and 3- we're serious. We don't need them any more messed up."  
"That's good to know.

They finished their hair, nails, and make up and went to the manor to meet up with the guys and get ready. By that time it was 4 and the kids were all at Rory's moms. Honor and Josh were waiting there.

Rory was wearing a topship blue floral applique long sleeve midi dress with black pumps and a sapphire earring/necklace pair that Logan got her for her birthday last year. Maureen was wearing a Sachin & Babi Noir combo gown with a velvet bodice and satin skirt with floral velvet detail. Steph was wearing a La Femme combo gown with embroidered lace and iridescent tones. Honor was wearing a blush Chiffon evening dress with three-quarter sleeve bodice. The dress had a tiered beaded lace skirt. The men coordinated their vests to match their significant others dress. Andrew and Cindy were meeting them outside the house so they could all walk in together.

"Do I have to be nice?" Steph asked Rory looking at Cindy. She was acting like a wanna-be that Finn warned Rory about 10 years ago. She was wearing a short Tulle party dress with nude illusion bodice with jewel neckline, embellished with beading arranged in a netted motif. She looked like she was going to high school prom.  
"Yes. If he has to be nice to Andrew, you have to be nice to her. Holy shit. She's already pawing Logan." Rory looked at Cindy talking to Colin and Logan and her hand was on his arm laughing.  
"Don't worry, he has his society smile." Maureen said looking with them.  
"Oh I trust him, it's her I don't." Rory said staring them down. She still hadn't taken her hand off him. She saw him walk over finally.

"Thanks for saving me." Logan said laughing. "Did I tell you how good you look tonight?"  
"Yes but I love hearing it. Come on, I'm throwing it, we have to go. Are they coming now or later?"  
"I think they're coming now."

They all walked out to the waiting limos. Colin, Cindy, Finn, and Maureen got into the smaller one and Logan, Rory, Steph, Andrew, Honor, and Josh got into the other.

They got there first like they planned. The rest of the group sat down and Rory went to find the servers and Glenda.

"Okay everyone! It's time to start. Have your trays ready. What's the number one rule?"  
"No Garnish on the trays." Everyone said to Rory.  
"Good. I'm going to mingle. If you need something, ask Stacy and she'll ask someone if she doesn't know the answer. Please don't disturb me or Glenda unless someone is dying. Stacy, if you need something, ask Glenda or I."

Rory walked back out and saw people were starting to come in. It was 530 and dinner started at 6. She decided it was time to make the rounds.

She saw her Grandma Emily first.

"Hi Grandma. How's it going?" Rory said hugging her.  
"Hello Rory. It looks beautiful in here. I can tell it's going to be a success already."  
"I hope so. This isn't it. Just wait until after dinner."  
"That's great."  
"I'll catch you later. I see dad there."

Rory walked over to her dad and saw Logan was already talking to him.

"Here's the woman of the hour." Chris said to Rory hugging her.  
"Hey dad. How was Boston?"  
"Muggy. Long drive. How's New York?"  
"About the same. How were the kids when you left?"  
"Your mom moved them all into the movie room and started Harry Potter so they're set for a few hours."  
"That's good. I have more people to chat with. See you around."

Logan followed her. "Babe, you did awesome. I can't wait to see part 2."  
"Me either. I checked on it briefly when I ran down serving instructions. I swear if I see a piece of garnish, I'm sending the person home."  
"Breathe... It will work out. Glenda and Stacy both have been through this before."  
"I know. Oh there's Mr. Swanson." Rory and Logan walked over to the VP of HPG Gregory Swanson.  
"Gregory. Is Mandy here with you?" Logan asked shaking his hand.  
"Mr. Huntzberger. I wondered where you were. Mandy is admiring the decoration. I think I see a remodel in our future."  
"I'll have to find her soon." Rory said to Greg. "If you'll excuse me, I see an old friend of ours."  
Rory and Logan walked off. Rory whispered to Logan, "I hope that we don't see her soon."  
"I know Ace." he whispered back. "Robert. How's life?" Logan said to his college friend Robert. "Who's this?"  
"Logan, Rory please meet Alicia. Alicia, this is my friend Logan from college and his wife Rory."  
"Hi, this is amazing. Thank you so much for getting us in."  
"It's no problem. How did you two meet?"  
"I work at the shipping company, head of HR. He needed to check his paperwork and we met."  
"That's great. If you'll excuse me I see an old friend of mine. I'll see you two later."

Rory and Logan walked off and Rory saw Marty. "Marty is that you?"  
"Rory? I didn't know you'd be here." Marty said looking white.  
"I'm in charge here. This is my husband Logan Huntzberger. Logan, this is a friend of mine from Harvard, Marty Wilcox and Lucy? Is that you?"  
"Rory! Holy flashback! What are you doing?" the petite brunette turned around looked Rory up and down. "I haven't seen you since graduation. Is Tristan around?"  
"I hope not." Rory said laughing. "Lucy, this is my husband Logan Huntzberger. We got married 12 years ago."  
"Hi. I'm Logan. You said your names are Marty and Lucy Wilcox?"

"Yeah and wow. Sorry I didn't know."  
"You're fine. How are you two? I didn't realize you were married?"  
"Well you know we dated in college but broke up before graduation, well we met at the reunion and got married last spring."  
"We couldn't make it. We had business in California to attend."  
"That's weird because Tristan said you were busy, I figured you were still together."  
"No he's delusional. Well if you excuse us. I have some other people to greet then an introduction."  
"Well catch you around. We should have lunch sometime." Lucy said.

"Who was that? I don't remember you mentioning him or her." Logan said looking at Rory.  
"Well one time when Tristan and I were broken up, Marty and I hung out and watched Duck Soup and hung out. He didn't like rich people so when Tristan and I got back together we stopped talking. He told me once that I was beautiful."  
"Well you can't blame him. Have you seen you? You're pretty amazing. So you didn't date?"  
"No. no. We were friends. I think he was in love with me but that was like 15 years ago. It was my sophomore year of college."  
"Ah okay."

They walked around and saw a few more business colleagues of Logan's then 6 PM rolled.

Rory walked up to the microphone.

"Everyone, if you'll please take your seats. I want to thank you on behalf of the Huntzberger family for coming out and donating to a cause that is close to our hearts. Shira is fighting a battle and the more that we raise tonight, the closer we are to ending the battle of cancer. This event is in honor of Logan's granddad, Elias. Please have a great time. Once dinner is finished, we will escort you to the guest house where you will spend the rest of the night in Vegas. Thank you and have a wonderful night."

Rory took her seat and dinner was served. At 815, everyone was finished with dinner and they walked out to the guest house. Rory could hear a collective ooohh's and ahh's from behind

* * *

"Holy crap Ro! This is awesome." G said to her. She and Garrett sat with their dad and grandma during dinner. "This is amazing."  
"Thanks G. I hope you have fun."  
"Are they real and live like you can actually win?"  
"Yes ma'am. The hope is that you donate your winnings or a portion at least."  
"That's crazy! I'll catch you around."

Steph and Maureen were looking around. "This is amazing. How did you pull this off?"  
"I'm superwoman."  
"Well that's obvious." Steph laughed.  
"How are you doing?" Rory asked Steph.  
"Well I'll do better if she wasn't so handsy."  
"I noticed. I wonder if Colin has a magnet or something."  
"I think she has a magnet to his wallet."  
"Steph. Calm down."  
"We haven't gotten to talk because she won't leave his side. We tried to before dinner but she wouldn't even pee."  
"Maureen, I think we have to suck it up and walk her around a little."  
"Ummm... no. I'm not rich or anything but I know that's how the trampy side dresses and I don't want to be associated with that."  
"I don't either but would you rather we did it or Logan and Finn. Because if that happens, I might end up snapping and I can't afford to do that. I'm the face of the event."  
"Come on. Steph. You better love us." Maureen said unwillingly.

They walked over to Colin, Finn, Logan, and Cindy. "Hey Cindy, let me walk you around and show you everything. Are you coming Maureen?"  
"Collie, are you coming with us?" Cindy asked. Rory shook her head so Colin would see.  
"Ummm...no Cindy. You go on with Rory and Maureen. I'll stay behind with the guys."

"Thanks for showing me around Rory." Cindy said after they walked away. "I hope to be your friend. I think Collie and I are going to work this time. You know we tried to date a few years ago but that ex of his won't let him go."

* * *

 **Colin and Steph**

"Hey Stephy." Colin said to Steph. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too _Collie."_ Steph said sarcastically.  
"Ugh you heard that too? Geeze I'm not a damn dog woman." Colin said laughing. Steph started laughing with him. "Come on, let's go to the gazebo. Rory knows."

They walked out to the gazebo which was in the middle of the Huntzberger property.

"I miss you Stephie." Colin started. "I know I screwed up. I can't tell you how sorry I am and I know we've tried to work on this but I wasn't thinking then."  
"Col, I miss you too but we have more than each other to think of. If we get back together CJ and Colton will be over the moon but if it doesn't work they'll be crushed. They were young enough the first time that it didn't effect them much but they're older now. They'll know."  
"I think we should try counseling. There is a woman that the firm contracts out too for couples, I think we should see her. We're never going to be nothing Steph. I'm going to go crazy mad when I see you with a guy and your green eyes will show when I'm with someone. Steph, we've survived everything since junior high. We've broken up and gotten back together so many time I can't keep track."  
"Why now? I suggested that four years ago and three years ago when we actually signed the papers but you didn't want it."  
"It's because I was dumb. I knew that I didn't deserve you so I stopped trying. You're amazing Stephanie Marie. You are the best person. You have the biggest heart and you're the best mother ever."  
"Col, I love you too. I know that we have our issue but at the end of the day, I can't help but cry when I'm not with you."  
"I hate that I'm the cause of your tears."  
"I think we should date. I think we should get to know each other again. Colin, I've changed in the past few years. I'm stronger than I was before. I know you've changed too. We need to get to know the new us and not keep holding onto the junior high and college versions of each other."  
"I think you're right."  
"What are we doing tonight?"  
"Let's enjoy the party. Rory really went all out."  
"I know. She poured everything into this."  
"I'll call you tomorrow."  
"I won't go home with Andy."  
"I won't go home with Cindy."  
"Why did you bring her? No one, I mean NO ONE can stand her. She's so fake."  
"She was available at the last minute."  
"Let's go back in before Rory and Maureen kill me for leaving them with her."  
"I'm sorry. I owe them don't I?"  
"Big time."

Steph and Colin walked back in and joined the guys. Steph motioned over to Rory and the girls joined them. The guys, Andrew, Colin, Logan, and Finn went to a poker table and played some with Robert. Steph, Rory, Maureen, and Cindy went to bingo and played.

Logan won $700 and donated that on top of their entrance fee. Total raised for the event was $650,000 which included the price per plate, entrance fee, and misc donations. It was their most successful year by far.

* * *

 **I'm glad you're sticking with me. Sorry again about the updates. This chapter focused on the event only. Next will be more about the couples and their families. I promise it'll be worth it!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Apologies

**Sorry for the lack of updates. My daughter started the flu Sunday, then my SO and I got it Monday so it's Thursday and we're all finally better.**

 **I know this is really short but I haven't been inspired lately. I think it's a case of writers block. I think of this story constantly but I can't think of a good story line. I have a few worked out but nothing solid at the moment.**

 **Okay this is continuing the same night.**

 **INR: Thanksgiving is coming soon! AKA A Year In The Life!**

 **R &R**

 **I own nothing besides the story line and kids**

* * *

Everyone decided to go to the Huntzberger Manor for the night. Rory paid the rest of the staff and left Stacy and Glenda in charge of clean up. She would go back the next day to make sure it was done right but wanted to spend the night with their friends.

Rory checked in with her mom and she said the kids were all asleep in the entertainment room after they watched the first three Harry Potter movies. Paris couldn't join them at dinner but ended up showing up at the casino night.

"Tonight was a success." Logan said with a bottle of champagne in his hands. "I propose a toast. To Rory!"  
Everyone held up their glasses and said "To Rory!"

The manor held all of their friends and their dates. Logan, Rory, Steph, Andrew, Colin, Cindy, Finn, Maureen, G, Garrett, Jamie, and Paris all celebrated the successful event.

"So Colin, do you think Rory and Logan would mind if we stole a bedroom." Cindy said seductively to Colin. Steph and Rory were standing ten feet from them. Rory had to grab Steph's arm so she would go and hurt her.  
"Hey Cindy, why don't we walk this way?" Rory said and pulled Maureen with her. They walked out the the patio leaving Steph, Colin, Finn, and Logan inside to talk. "We're going to spell this out nicely to you. Well maybe not too nice but easy to understand. Colin, how do I put this nicely? Colin..."  
"Wants Steph?" Maureen suggested.  
"Yeah that's basically it." Rory giggled. "He wants Steph and not you."  
"Why would he bring me?" Cindy asked pissy. "He threw her out like yesterdays paper. He wants the newest model and that's me."  
"Well because you might make her jealous. Even though I don't see that happening in last years coach." Rory said snottily. She knew that professional decorum was out the window once she insulted her best friend.  
"What's this about yesterday's news?" Paris came up and asked. She heard the whole conversation but decided to see what Cindy's reaction would be.  
"These two seem to think Colin would rather have her than me."  
"Well first off, before you start throwing insults around I would check to see who is on your side. Steph was one of my bridesmaids and one of my best friends. Secondly, he married her. He hasn't stopped thinking about her in the fifteen years they've been together. They might be stupid and walk away but at the end of the day it's her name he's thinking of." Paris said putting Cindy in her place.  
"What about Andrew?" Cindy asked the group.  
"He was a placeholder. You didn't notice he left about 10 minutes ago?"  
Cindy looked around and noticed she was the lone wolf. Everyone else was on the side of 'Steph and Colin'. She knew she was losing a battle but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She also thought the princess inside wouldn't fight. Cindy turned around, went inside and placed a big kiss on Colin's lips. Colin stepped back and looked at her.  
"I thought they would have explained it to you." Colin said holding Cindy back. "I'm done playing around. I messed up when I left Stephanie. Just an FYI even if Steph and I didn't get back together, she's always number one in my life followed closely by the three women outside. Their opinion rules all. If they don't like you, which none of them do, you wouldn't have lasted. Please leave before one of the four...wait five I just saw G... five women inside here escort you out."  
Cindy looked around and realized that she lost. "You may have won for now but just wait."  
"What you think you'd last. Even if Colin had an annurasium and took you back for a night, you wouldn't last with us. You were with us for 20 minutes outside of society and left. How long do you think you'd last?"

Cindy walked out and everyone resumed conversation.

Logan turned to Rory. "Geez. If this is you exhausted after weeks of planning. I know I'd hate to get on your bad sides after your fully rested."  
"I know. If she just bowed out after we told her that Steph and Colin were getting back together, it'd be different. How could she not see it?"  
"She was blinded. How could Tristan and Dean not see that we were happy? Hell Dean still tries every time. I remember he once told me that you had an affair with him. He didn't know that I knew about you two in the past but he still thought it would be enough for me to leave you. Love blinds people."  
"You think she loves him?"  
"I think she loves his bank account and some people think that's love."  
"Well I'm glad our love is different."  
"If it wasn't, Steph would have treated you like her."  
"True. I wonder how the kids are."  
"They're with your mom and their best friends. I'm sure they're perfect."

The rest of the night was spent partying until around 2 when it was just Colin, Steph, Logan, and Rory left. Finn and Maureen went back to his parents house around 12 because they had breakfast to attend. G and Garrett went back to their apartment in Hartford so they could sleep in and Paris and Jamie left around 10 so they could leave Hartford by 9.

Logan went outside and started the fire. They didn't have to leave for New York until Sunday so they decided to make the most out of their night together.

"When's the last time you all stayed up all night?" Steph asked the group.  
"Minus when someone at home is sick or work?" Rory asked. "Probably a the night before we moved back to the east coast. Logan and I stayed up all night talking about all the memories in the old house."  
"That house did hold a lot of important events."  
"I know. The twins and LJ went home there. Hell LJ was almost born there, damn tropical storm."  
"Wow that seems like it was so far away but in reality it wasn't. I remember that night clear as day."  
"I know. If we had waited another 10 minutes he would have been born either in the back of the escalade or in the house."  
"I remember Eli falling down the stairs and getting bruised everywhere. We had a visit from the CPS that next day because the daycare thought we beat him."  
"Isn't that when Rory decided to stay at home full-time and freelance?" Colin asked.  
"It was that and a mixture of events. Did you guys sell your house in San Fran or do you keep it as a winter place?"  
"We kept it. We stay there when we visit."  
"Ok heavier topic." Logan started. "What's going on with you guys? I'm out of the loop. I just know that a pissed off Cindy looked like she was going to come back with a gun and shoot us all."  
"Well we're not sure. Logan, you've been my best friend for more than 20 years. You know that Steph is my endgame. Steph knows that I'm her endgame. I guess we needed to be stupid for a while. I don't know."  
"Steph. What's your take?" Rory asked her best friend. They knew that it was a hard topic but they wouldn't really approach it if it wasn't for their best friends. "I know we haven't been best friends for over twenty years but we've been best friends for over a decade. You know the way I take my coffee and I know what stores you shop in and in what order. We know each other better than our husbands or whatever do."  
"Ro, Loug. I love you both. If it were anyone else asking these questions, and I mean _anyone_ else, I would walk away. I love Colin. Colin, there isn't anyone else I see myself with when we're eighty surrounded by our great-grandchildren. I guess you had to see what else was out there but I knew what I wanted. I'm just scared. I'm scared that I'll let you back in, we'll get married again and five years later we'll be in the same position. I can't open myself up that way again."  
"Steph." Colin started. "It tore me up when I realized what I did. I can't believe that I hurt you like that. I never wanted to. When I proposed to you on my graduation I knew that you were all I needed. I just wasn't thinking."  
"You can say that again." Steph said scoffing. "I felt like I wasn't important. Like you didn't care about me. I know that I'm great but I felt like I was nothing when I found out."  
"Steph, you're too good for me. I think we should talk more later. How about we take the rest of the time in Hartford with our families separately and think and we'll have a date in New York."  
"That sounds good. I'm exhausted. Are you taking the kids to see your mom?"  
"Yeah, Ro do you have coffee ready?"  
"It can be in five minutes." Rory replied getting up to make coffee for everyone.


	5. Last Chance

**Starters! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've spent the past few days reading through my stories trying to get a muse and I think I broke through my writers block.**

 **I don't own the adults. I own the kids and pets. I also don't own any schools, offices, or buildings.**

* * *

The weekend in Hartford was good for Colin and Steph. They talked Saturday night about things they hadn't talked about before. Colin knew that it would take more than an apology and shopping trip to make up for the hurt he caused Stephanie. They went back to New York and Steph promised to call him to have dinner a few times during the week.

He texted Logan and Finn to meet up for lunch on Wednesday.

"Guys, we're adults now. We have a mortgage and kids and jobs. I can't just give her jewelry and designer clothes and make everything right again." Colin said after everyone got to lunch. "She had a list. I think she talked to Rory Sunday."  
"Yeah they rode home together. I had to ride back with the Randi, the kids and the dog by myself." Logan laughed.  
"Well she had a list. She gave me a copy. The first one is marriage counseling."  
"Do you want to know something personal." Logan said looking up from his lunch. "Rory and I went to counseling."  
"What?" Finn and Colin said at the same time. Rory and Logan had their whirlwind romance and no one ever thought they had issues.  
"Yeah. Shortly after LJ was born. Rory was in a rut and I was an asshole. There was an almost affair. There was kissing and foreplay but no actual cheating. Rory didn't kick me out but she looked at me and said that either we go to a marriage counselor or it's not going to resolve itself. Dr. Hanson was her name. She saved our marriage."  
"Was it with that chick you worked with in Palo Alto?" Finn asked.  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
"Because Maureen was giving her death glares at dinner one night. She was with her boyfriend and came up and said hi to us. Maureen gave her society smile she accomplished over the years and then kept muttering under her breath. Now that I remember the words married man and whore came up a few times."  
"She quit after I stopped it. I ran home and told Rory what had happened. I apologized. She asked who it was and said she had to be by herself for a bit and left. She went to the bar for a few drinks with Maureen. I remember the whole time I was so scared that I ruined everything. Colin, you know this is your last chance."  
"I'm thankful for this chance because I thought the last chance when we were engaged. You know how we were in high school and college. Hell how we were after college. The difference is, I never actually cheated in college or high school. I just broke up with her and went somewhere else. I don't know what's wrong. Steph is... she's my Rory. She's my Maureen. She's endgame for me. Even before we had kids. She was everything. She's crazy and neurotic. She's high maintenance and high strung. But I made her that way. Without her I can live but I don't want to. I'm not suicidal or anything so don't worry about that but a world without her isn't a world I like."  
"Colin, what else is on her list?" Finn asked grabbing the paper. "Number 1: Marriage counseling, number 2: one on one counseling? What's her reasoning for that?"  
"Well she says I have deep seeded issues from my dad, which isn't false. My dad went through wives like I go through suits."  
"Onward, number 3: Lunch three times a week. Number 4: family dinners weekly. Number 5: less hours at work. Number 6: Hire another partner. Number 7: Monthly getaways, one month family, one month just us. Number 8: Do something to prove I can trust you again."  
"That's intense but understandable. Colin, part of her issue is that she feels like she's losing you to the office."  
"Yeah she told me when we separated if it was just the affair that she would be willing to try harder but she felt she was losing me already."  
"The bottom line Colin is, do you want her back? Because this will be the hardest thing you've had to do."  
"Logan, I'm a shell without her. I work and go home and drink."

Meanwhile across town at the New York Times...

"Lori, can you come into my office?" Sam asked Rory.  
"No problem boss. Let me save this article." Rory said looking at her computer. They walked into his office.  
"Lori, you've been with us for six weeks now and all of your articles have been excellent. We've used your stories at least three times a week which is different for a new writer. I know you wrote previously, what paper was it again?"  
"A small one in Palo Alto."  
"Well I have an article that I want you to write. Do you know Logan Huntzberger?"  
"He's the media mogul that took over HPG when his dad died." Rory said laughing inside.  
"The one and the same. He's been running his dad's company five years now. I want you to do an article about the differences he's made. Look at everything from employee productivity to the high ups. Here's his secretaries phone number. She can set up a meeting."  
"That works. I'll get started as soon as I finish making changes on the article I'm working on."  
"We want it to run in next Friday's business section."  
"You'll have it Tuesday. That's for the opportunity Sam."  
"Now when you meet Huntzberger, remember he's married. I've never seen his wife but my boss says she's gorgeous."  
"That's fine Sam. I'm married too, remember?"  
"It just had to be said. Call his secretary today, I think her name is Amy or Annie or something like that. She'll check his schedule and make an appointment."  
"I'll go call him, I mean her now."

Rory grabbed her phone out and sent a quick text to Logan.

 _-Lori Gilden would like an appointment with you at your earliest convenience to discuss changes both positive and negative since you took over HPG around 5 years ago. Please let me know as soon as possible. Or ask Annie because Lori is about to call her. :)  
-That's funny Ace. They want you to interview me?  
-That's what Sam just assigned me. Love you. Oh btw, you're apparently handsome but married._

Rory went to her desk and called Annie hoping she wouldn't recognize her voice.

"Huntzberger Publishing Group, Annie speaking how can I help you?" Annie answered the office phone.  
"Hello Annie, my name is Lori Gilden with the New York Times. I've been told you're expecting my call to set up an interview with Mr. Huntzberger."  
"Yes ma'am. You said your name is Lori?"  
"Yes."  
"How does tomorrow morning at 10 AM sound? Mr. Huntzberger will be out of his morning meeting by then. You can come to our office or I can talk to him about meeting you for brunch."  
"That time will work and do you think we could do lunch? Or even coffee?"  
"I'll ask he just walked in. Please hold." Annie put the phone on hold. She came back thirty seconds later. "He says the Coffee Bean will be perfect. Do you know where that is?"  
"I do. Thank you Annie." They hung up and Rory texted Logan quickly.

 _-I do hope your wife won't get jealous about meeting another woman for coffee...  
-Well when a hot shot reporter from the New York Times wants coffee, you must provide. See you soon Ace. Do your research on Logan. He's a complex fellow._

Rory started writing her outline and before she realized it, it was 6. Randi was picking the kids up tonight and Martha was going to have dinner ready at 7 so she got ready to leave.

"Sam, I have an interview with him tomorrow. I'm going to go straight there. I'll see you after it's over."  
"Thanks Lori! See you tomorrow. Good luck. Heir Huntzberger is intimidating for a young writer at times. He knows we wouldn't send you there without being one of the best."  
"Thanks Sam."

Rory walked to the elevator and Stephen, another writer, was on the elevator with her.

"Hey Stephen. How it going?" Rory asked.  
"Lori right?" Stephen asked looking her up and down. "I guess I never really noticed you until now. I'll be sure to notice you from now on."

Rory felt weird after that encounter and felt like the elevator couldn't go any slower.

"Thanks I guess."  
"What are you doing now? It's hump day specials at the local pubs. Do you want a couple of drinks? My treat?"  
"No thank you. I'm going home now."

Rory got off the elevator and got into her car.

* * *

 **I know I suck. I'm sorry! I'm still trying to get a good muse. Review and read! Thanks!**


	6. Interview with the Heir

**I know I suck. Big time. I haven't had anything to write but I reread my stories (again) and got a few ideas. Thank you for pushing me to write (reviews help big time).**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Rory walked into the coffee bean at 945 so she could prepare for her interview. She didn't want to do it at his office because she knew most of his employees and she didn't want word getting back that she and Lori Gilden were the same person. He walked in at 9:55 and ordered them both a coffee.

"Ms Gilden, how are you today?" Logan asked with a wink.  
"Mr. Huntzberger. I'm well. How are you? May I record this interview?" Rory asked with a grin while pulling the tape recorder out.  
"Of course. I wouldn't expect different. Now you wanted to know what has changed for HPG in the past five years, correct?"  
"Yes sir. I have a few questions. First off, have you always wanted to be HPG president and CEO?"  
"It's my birthright. I've been trained for this since my dad found out I was a boy. Most kids spend their summers at stay away camps for outdoor activity and rec, I spent mine at HPG fetching coffee and doing small stuff."  
"That didn't answer my question though, you've been trained for this but did you always do this. I heard you had some time away for a few years. California correct?"  
"Yes. California. I moved there two summers after I graduated and started my own company. That company is still going, it's just a part of HPG now and run by my number two. To answer your question, yes I always wanted the reigns but I think I needed to do it in my own terms. Of course, a certain brunette helped me see the good in HPG."  
"This certain brunette, did she push you towards HPG?"  
"Not HPG but my dad. When we first met, my grandfather was diagnosed with cancer and her grandfather had just passed so she helped me see the importance in family ties. She helped my dad and I connect, notice I say connect because we never did before. I was a teenager determined to do whatever I could, not caring about the consequences. She pushed me to talk to my dad more openly, more one on one. For the first time, he saw me as a son and not a heir. She helped me grow up in ways I don't think she understands. So if you want to know who to give credit to for HPG's success, it's her." Logan smiled at Rory and grabbed her hand while saying that whole speech.  
"That's very moving sir. What new innovations is helping HPG move into the future?"  
"Well first off, we're buying more small publications and online newspapers/magazines. Print media unfortunately is slowly declining over the years. People nowadays want to read the newspaper while they're going to work or while they're on break. It's much more handy for them to use their smartphones and look up the most recent edition of the Wall Street Journal or Times than carry the paper with them. We're also helping our more known publications move into the future by amping up their online presence. Facebook, Snapchap, Twitter, all of those social media outlets are amazing for readership. I have a few dedicated teams that travel around the globe and help papers go more "earth friendly" if you must."  
"Do you think that's helped?"  
"Well profits are up 20% this quarter and they were up an additional 15% last so I do believe it's helping. Plus we've also cut down some of the fat. There were papers that we purchased back thirty years ago that refuse to change with the times. We sold those and that helped more than most realize."  
"I've heard rumor that you're considering running for school board president. Can you comment on those?"  
"No plans as of yet. If I do, you'll be the first to know though." Logan said laughing at Rory.  
"You said that you're using social media as a platform for business, do you have personal pages? Does anyone in your family?"  
"No and no. My children are too young and my wife and I value our privacy. Can you imagine what would happen if she posted a picture of us vacationing? It would be a media frenzie."  
"Final question, if you could eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?"  
"Ohhh that's a hard question... I think it would have to be pot roast."  
"Well thank you for your time Mr. Huntzberger. I will send your PR rep a copy of this before it goes to print. Do you have anything else you would like to add?"  
"Nothing else. Thank you Ms Gilden."

Rory turned off the tape recorder and looked at Logan.  
"Awww you think I'm the reason HPG is doing so well?" Rory said looking at Logan with doe eyes.  
"Yes. You and those beautiful children that we created. I know that I wouldn't be half the person I am today without you all. Hey do we have plans this weekend?"  
"Not that I know of, why?"  
"Well I think we should drop the kids off with Honor and Josh, and yes I've already cleared it with them and go away for the weekend. Just the two of us."  
"That sounds nice. I've got to get to the office and start this article but I'll call Honor on the way home. All four of us need to discuss what to do with your mom. You know what the doctor said. She should be at home since she doesn't have much time left. We can always move Em and Katie into the same room and give Shira the big room. I should be done around 6, we'll figure out more then. When will you be home?"  
"Well I'll be home around 7 but I need to talk to you about a business trip."  
"When?"  
"Next week. I wanted to get away first but I need to go to the London office for two weeks."  
"Why?"  
"Well their editor in chief is upset and threatening to leave. He's been with the company for as long as I can remember."  
"So two weeks?"  
"Yeah I'm sorry hun. It's unavoidable."  
"I know I understand. Do you have your ticket booked?"  
"No I wanted to check with you first. I think I'll leave Tuesday."  
"Okay. I'll miss you. I've got to go though. I told Sam I'd be back after lunch."  
"Love you babe."  
"You too."

Rory got into her car and drove to the office. She walked from the parking garage to the elevator and ran into Lauren. She was one of the few coworkers that she got along with.

"Hey Lauren." Rory said.  
"Hey Lori. How was the interview the Heir Huntzberger? Is he as cute as everyone says? You know pictures can be altered."  
"Trust me, his picture isn't altered. He's as cute in person as he is in photographs."  
"Ohhh what I would do to come home to that every night. His wife is so lucky."

The spent the rest of the elevator ride up laughing about various things. Rory put her stuff down and went into Sam's office.

"Hey Sam. I had my interview with Logan today." Rory said.  
"Logan? Oh Mr. Huntzberger. Yeah good. How did it go?" Sam answered not looking up from his computer.  
"Good. I recorded it. I'm going to listen to it now and start. It should be done by tomorrow."  
"Good. I want it in by Sunday so we can put it in Tuesday's edition."  
"Sounds good. See you later."

Rory spent the next 4 hours relistening to Logan's interview and starting her story. She was almost done with her first draft when she heard her desk phone ring.

"Lori Gilden." Rory answered.  
"Ms. Gilden this is Annie, Mr. Huntzbergers assistant. He wanted to remind you to send the final copy to his PR agent prior to publishing."  
"I have that noted. I will send that copy in a couple of days."  
"He would like to speak with you. Do you have a few minutes?"  
"Yes I do." She was put on hold and transferred to his office.  
"Hello Ms Gilden how was the rest of your day?" Logan said smirking through the phone.  
"Great Mr. Huntzberger. I am about done with the first draft and then I'm heading home. How was the rest of your day?"  
"Good. I'm about to save a few documents, check in with Small Pubs and then I'll leave. Give me an hour and a half. See you when I leave."  
"Love you too." Rory said hanging up the phone. She turned around and Janell, another girl in her department was standing there.

"I heard you were on the phone with Mr. Huntzberger and then I heard you say 'I love you too'? What's up with that Gilden?"  
Rory stopped to think of an excuse but she thinks that her tenure of Lori Gilden has come to an end. Janell was one of the biggest gossips on her floor. "I want you to look up Logan Huntzberger and see if you can find a picture of his family. I've got to go."

Rory practically ran out of the office. She got down to her car, started it up, and left. She turned her bluetooth on and called Logan's cell.

"Hey Ace. Is everything okay?" He was worried since he talked to her less than five minutes prior.  
"Yes and no. I think I've been outted."  
"How so?"  
"Well Janell was standing there throughout our whole conversation. Everything from Mr. Huntzberger to I love you."  
"Well you knew this was going to happen eventually."  
"Yeah but it was nice while it lasted. I feel the vultures descending."  
"What did you tell her?"  
"To look you up. There are plenty of pictures of us together on there. Actually there are going to be a few from this weekend in the Times so I figured it would happen anyways."  
"Well you call Honor, I'm about to get into a meeting. I love you Ace, Rory, Lori whatever you want to call yourself."

He disconnected the call and she called Honor.

"Hey Honor. Logan said he called you about taking the kids this weekend?"  
"Yeah he said something about coming for dinner Friday and leaving them until Monday afternoon. Is that right?"  
"He has it all planned so I guess so. Did he mention anything about your mom?"  
"He said we needed to plan the next step. What did the doctor say?"  
"He said she's not responding to the chemo. He thinks that it's best to let nature take it's course. We're going to talk tonight. We might move her into the guest house so she has her privacy but she's still near us. We want to talk to you too though."  
"Well you two certainly have the most room."  
"That's what we figured. Well I've got to..." BANG!  
"Rory! What was that?" Honor shouted into the phone. "Rory answer me..."  
"I'm fine. Some idiot didn't see me stop. What are the use of tail lights if people don't see them? Honor, I've got to go. I'll call you later. Don't call your brother. He's in a meeting. I'll tell him tonight about this."  
"Okay Ro. See you later."

Rory got out of her car and went to the back. She looked up at the driver of the car who hit her and stopped.

"Tristan..."

* * *

 **Don't worry. It won't take weeks for a new update. I started writing the next chapter already! read & review!**


	7. Family

**I told you it wouldn't be forever! AN I changed the school they attened ( I said Geneva in ch 1 but I changed it in the story to Dalton) I don't own it either. Also I updated the prelude so it makes more sense!**

 **R &R**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

"Tristan..." Rory said with a gasp.

Rory looked at her college boyfriend and realized he was the stupid driver that didn't know what taillights were.

"Mare? I'm so sorry!" Tristan said walking towards Rory.  
"Tristan, let's pull over so we're not blocking traffic. Can you drive your car?"  
"Yeah."

They both pulled into the nearest side street and got out to examine their cars closer. Rory has some damage and her trunk was slightly popped open. She took a few pictures with her cell phone including the street signs and the debree on the street.  
"Mare. I'm so sorry. I was hanging my phone up and looked down for a few seconds."  
"Well the light turned red." Rory said impatiently. "Let me call Logan and see if I should call the cops. While I'm doing that write down your insurance policy information. I have mine written down just in case already."

Rory got her phone out and called Logan.

"Three times in an hour babe. Don't I feel privileged." Logan answered jokingly.  
"Hey babe. First off I'm fine but but..."  
"But what... Your tone has me worried."  
"There's been an accident. Someone didn't see me stop and smashed into my back-end."  
"Are you sure you're okay? I'll be there. Where are you at?"  
"6th and Bleeker. Now be warned, you know who hit me."  
"If it's Colin or Finn I'll kill 'em."  
"No not them but it's another rich, blond man."  
"Tristan?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll be there in a few. Did you get pictures?"  
"I got pictures of everything including the street signs, sky, and clock."  
"Good thinking."

Rory hung up and walked over to Tristan. His car didn't look like it had been damaged.

"Logan's at the office. He'll be here in a few minutes. It's not too far from here." Rory said to Tristan.  
"So you two are still together?"  
"You were at the wedding Tris."  
"Really? Weddings don't mean much."  
"Well you married Missy Fallon. She was obsessed with Logan and I guess she settled for his less attractive clone."  
"Less attractive? Come on Mare. You know that's not true."  
"No the clone part wasn't true Tris."  
"You still love him then?"  
"Tristan. We have 4 kids together. What do you think?"  
"That you have a lot of sex."  
"Yes but not just to procreate."  
"I still love you."  
"Oh God Tristan. Get over it. It's been 15 years."  
"No it's been 11."  
"Regardless. You can't say you spend the entire time pining for me."  
"No but seeing you again brings back the fun memories. You can't say it doesn't for you as well."  
"The only thing I think about it pain. Now physical and mental pain. I'm going to wait in the car for Logan. Wait here's someone."

Rory looked over and saw a black town car and recognized it as Colin.

"Hey Col. What's up. Did Logan call you?"  
"Yeah Why didn't you. I live two blocks away."  
"I forgot. You're my hero." Rory hugged Colin as he went to inspect the car.  
"Let me see the pictures." He said to Rory. Colin went through the photos and thought they sufficed. "These will work. Do you have his insurance info?"  
"Yeah we exchanged it."  
"Did you file a police report?"  
"No I didn't know if I should or not."  
"Yeah call them. You can wait in here. I'm going to have someone tow it to the repair shop. We don't want you driving it with a busted taillight."  
"We..." Tristan interjected. "Are you all one big happy family then?"  
"Tristan. You should know by now Rory is my sister. Mess with her, you've messed with six of the most powerful families on the East Coast. Now I know you didn't hit her on purpose but if I find out you've used any information on her insurance card to make her life hell, you'll regret it. Ask the last person that tried hurting her. He left their engagement party black and blue." Rory looked at him and she knew that he meant business. He had the stern look on his face that she only saw a few times prior. It's a look that made most grown men shake slightly. He wasn't one of the east coasts most sought after lawyer because of his family name.  
"Six? Whatever. DuGrey still carries weight."  
"Does it carry as much as Hayden, Gilmore, Huntzberger, McCrea, Morgan, and Vanderbilt?"  
"Don't forget Geller." Rory added knowing that Paris would do the same for her.  
"That's right. So you have seven names versus your what? Two? I heard you married one of Hartford's bicycles. Everyone has had a ride on Missy." Colin said.  
"What did you say about Missy?"  
"You know it's true Tristan. Now, Rory, go sit in the car and call the cops and have them meet you here so you can file a report. Tristan, just wait."

Colin and Rory got into the car. "Col, I love you. Thanks for saving me there." Rory said to Colin.  
"Did he do something? I'll kick his ass if I have to."  
"No, he just said he still loves me. He's creepy and now he has my home address because of my insurance card."  
"Don't worry. You have cameras and security. Plus Logan, Finn, and I will make sure nothing happens to you. I can count on one hand the people I'd fight for, besides my kids. You're one of them."  
"You're one of my favorites too, Colin." Rory got her phone out and called the police. The dispatcher said there was already a patrol car in the area so he would be there in less than five minutes.

"Okay a patrol car is in the area so he'll be here in a few. Did you know Logan's going to London next week?" Rory made sure Tristan wasn't around for him to hear that Logan wouldn't be in the states for a while.  
"Yeah he told me. We're supposed to check on you to make sure that the natives haven't tied you to a chair and taken over the house." Colin said laughing. "Steph said something about getting everyone together for dinner at your house while he's gone to give you a break."  
"That would be nice. I might go down to Stars Hollow actually that weekend. I haven't seen Lane in a while and the kids are all getting big. Either that or inviting her and Dave and the kids up here."  
"How are their businesses? I know it's tough for small businesses now a days."  
"They're doing really well. Lane actually just extended the diner a bit. She and Taylor came to an agreement and put a door in between the two businesses, instead of having a wall there, so there's more room for people to sit and eat and people can get ice cream with their burgers. It's already increased both their profits."  
"That's good. Dave owns a music store too, right?"  
"Yeah and he actually opened it up more and now has open mike night a few nights a week. Stars Hollow is a big tourist town but more people want to settle into quote small town America and quote."  
"I've heard. Oh cops are here."

Rory and Tristan were talking to the cops when Logan pulled up.

"Thanks for coming man." Logan said to Colin.  
"Good thing I did. He's being a perv." Colin said. Then he looked at Logan "Don't do or say anything. The cops are right here."  
"That asshole. Whatever. I'm not going to bother with him. I go home with her every night. He lost. He's just a sore loser. She's not hurt is she?"  
"No she didn't seem to be. Small bruise on her arm but that was probably from something else."  
"Okay. Oh here she comes." Logan said. He walked up to Rory and hugged and kissed her. "Hey babe. It's been a crazy afternoon."  
"I know. Well we can leave. Colin said something about having the car towed?"  
"Yeah I'll call the company. We can wait for it. Do you have stuff to get out of it?"  
"Yeah my purse, laptop, and notes."  
"Sounds good. Shit you'll need a loaner. I'll call someone tomorrow morning. I should have called someone while I was stuck in traffic."  
"Don't worry, I'll drive the SUV."  
"Are you sure? You hate driving that."  
"I know but it's easier than getting used to another car."  
"Okay. Colin, do you have dinner plans? Do you want to come to our place for dinner?"  
"I was going to get takeout but sure, dinner sounds good." Colin answered, a small part thankful he didn't have to go back to his quiet apartment quite yet.

They walked away from Tristan and waited for the tow truck to arrive. While they waited Logan called Randi to let her know they were on their way home and to make sure Martha had an extra setting at the table for Colin and Rory called Honor back to let her know she was okay and they would talk more tomorrow.

They got to the house around 700 and the kids were running around still. They heard the chorus of "Mommy Daddy" Then they ran down stairs and saw Colin was with them.

"UNCLE COLIN" the kids all yelled out.  
"Are Colton and CJ with you?" Eli and LJ asked.  
"No they're with Aunt Steph, I helped your mom and dad so they're feeding me."  
Kate looked at Colin and jumped into his arms. Colin looked at her and smiled. He loved his boys more than anything but he really wanted a princess to call his own. So he settled for being Uncle Colin to Em, Kate, and Sophie, Finn and Maureen's daughter.  
"Hi Uncle Colin. I've missed you." Kate said to him.  
"I've missed you too Kate. How has school been?"  
"Hard. I'm glad that I'm almost done for summer. Did you know I'm going to first grade next year?"  
"First grade? No way! You're not in first grade!"  
"Yes I am."  
"That's impossible."  
"Okay crazy kids. Let Uncle Colin eat." Rory said to her kids. "Everyone upstairs, time to get ready for bed."  
"Ah mom..." the kids said at once.  
"We have a surprise for you tomorrow if you get upstairs and get ready for bed. Daddy and I will be up in one hour to tuck you in."  
"Okay." they walked upstairs with Randi.  
"Sorry Col."  
"Don't be." Colin said to Rory. "I love them. I miss mine so much."  
"You'll have them back soon enough."  
"You think?"  
"I don't think Steph would make you jump through hoops if she didn't want you back."  
"You're right Ro." Colin walked into the dining room with Rory and saw Logan was on the phone.  
"Yes, I'll be there Wednesday...I promise I have looked at the documents that you sent...James if I didn't take you seriously I wouldn't be going to London to talk to you...I have family obligations I need to take care of this weekend...thank you for understanding...no she's not doing well... thank you... James I'm going to have to get off the phone, dinner is served and my wife doesn't like business at the dinner table... hahaha yep life is easier when you listen to the boss... talk to you Wednesday..."

Logan hung up the phone. "Sorry about that guys. James, the editor in London, doesn't think I'm taking his threat of resignation seriously."  
"Are you?" Rory questioned.  
"Yes and no. If he's going to leave, he's going to leave. If I can convince him to stay, great. If not, I'm going to find his replacement when I'm there. That's why I said it could be up to two weeks." Logan explained.  
"Martha, we're ready for dinner." Rory said into the intercom. The intercom had a few buttons. One button connected them to the main office, one to the pool house, one to the kitchen, and one to the upstairs office. Martha walked into the kitchen with three plates of dinner. She prepared oven roasted lamb shanks with roasted tomatoes and toasted orzo.  
"Did the kids eat this?"  
"Not all of them. They settled for leftover duck and macaroni and cheese."  
"I'm sorry. They're going through their picky stage."  
"No worries ma'am. I always have 'kid friendly' meals as a back up. I do try to serve them the same dinner first though. Now that I think about it, Eli and Em ate this."  
"That's good. Can you bring out the Cabernet Sauvignon to match?"  
"Yes ma'am. Is that what everyone wants?"  
"Actually, I'll just take a coke. I'm driving." Colin said.  
"I'll have a Macallan." Logan decided.

"Colin, did you and Steph figure out a day to come over next week?" Logan asked Colin. "Rory, I'm assuming Colin told you I want him and Finn to check on you. Especially now that Tristan knows where we live."  
Rory nodded while Colin answered. "No we have to figure out one."  
"Actually hun." Rory said. "I'm thinking of making a Stars Hollow trip that weekend. I haven't seen Lane and Dave in forever."  
"That sounds like a great idea. Are you going to book a room at the inn?"  
"Probably. It'll be nice to see Sookie, Jackson, and their kids too."  
"There's probably a festival of some type there." Logan laughed.  
"If there is call us." Colin said. "Steph loves their festivals."  
"Okay. I can call Lane next week and find out if there is."  
They were in the middle of their conversation and their maid Gene came in to the room. "Mr. Morgan is here sir. Should I lead him into the dining room?"  
"Yes Gene. Thank you." Logan said as Finn walked in with Pax.  
"Finn. What's going on?" Logan asked.  
"Well I've been sent by the lovely wife to check that you're okay Ro."  
"Oh I didn't call you back." Logan says. "Sorry Finn."  
"Yes I'm fine Finn. Hi Pax."  
"Hi Aunt Rory. Are you okay? You're not hurted are you? I was worried so I came with daddy to check on you." Paxton answered as he ran to Rory.  
"No I'm just fine. If you go upstairs you'll see Eli and LJ getting ready for bed."  
"Can I daddy?" Pax asks Finn.  
"Yes but when I tell you to come downstairs you come down."  
"Thank you daddy. Bye Uncle Colin, Uncle Logan, and Aunt Rory."  
"Bye Pax." Logan said to his youngest nephew. "Finn, sit, take a load off. Have you eaten? This lamb is amazing."  
"Yeah we finished dinner a while ago. Hold on let me call Maureen. She's freaking out but Sophia is running a fever and was attached to her hip or she'd be here instead of me."  
"Tell her I hope Sophia feels better." Rory said to Finn.

Finn walked out to the patio.  
"I love that our families are still so close. I told Logan last month that my life is better than I could imagine. I have 10 nieces and nephews, so many brothers and sisters that I can't imagine life without. I love you all." Rory said feeling nostalgic.  
"I was serious Ro." Colin said. "You know this already but I would do anything for you, Logan, Finn, Maureen, and Steph."  
Finn walked back in and looked at Rory. "You're supposed to call tomorrow."  
"I don't know if that'll work. I'll try but I'm going to work through lunch so I can leave work early. We're taking the kids to Honor and Josh's and going away for the weekend. Maybe I'll call her on the way to Honor's."  
"Oh dang. So you can't come for dinner Saturday?"  
"No. Logan's whisking me away before he has to go to London for two weeks."  
"That's right. We're supposed to check on you."  
"Especially now." Logan added.  
"Why especially?"  
"I got into the wreck with Tristan and he has my address. He says he's still in love with me."  
"Are you serious?" Logan and Finn said at the same time. "He said that?" Logan asked exacerbated.  
"I shut him down. Don't worry."  
"Make sure the door is locked and the alarm is set every night." Logan said concerned. "If he tries anything, I mean anything, let one of them know right away."  
"I will babe. Don't worry." Rory said to her concerned husband.  
"Idiot." Finn said. "Does he realize who you are?"  
"Colin made sure of it." Rory said looking at Colin.  
"I just reminded him that if he tried anything not only does he have us personally but he has seven families in Hartford in varying businesses to worry about. He only has his and his wife's."  
"Oh tell them what you said about Missy." Rory said laughing.  
"Oh yeah!" Colin said remembering. "I told him he has the Dugrey name and the bicycle of Hartford."  
"That's great!" Logan said laughing. "I needed that laugh."  
"He tried defending her for a split second. I sent Rory to the car to call the cops and told him to wait over there."  
"So Logan. When are you going to the other side of the pond?" Finn asked Logan.  
"I scheduled the plane to take off at 7 AM Tuesday. I should get there 10 PM London time. I'll stay at the apartment there."  
"So someone needs to be here or available from Tuesday until who knows when?"  
"Yep. I really appreciate it guys."  
"Wow, boys it's almost 9. I need to get the kids to sleep." Rory said to the boys. "Finn, I'll send Pax down."  
"Thanks Ro."

Rory walked upstairs to the kids playroom and all five of the kids were asleep on the floor with their toys. Rory grabbed blankets and covered everyone up. She walked downstairs. "Finn, Pax and all the kids are asleep on the playroom floor. I've covered him up and he can stay here tonight. I'll bring him over tomorrow morning to get ready to school if you want."  
"Are you sure?" Finn asked looking at Rory and Logan.  
"Yeah bro. I go by your house every morning on my way to work." Logan said.  
"Thanks. I'll let Mo know. We'll see you in the morning."  
"Hey if Sophia is still sick, just bring his clothes over and I'll take him to school. It's not like I'm not already going there. I have the SUV so I have plenty of room."  
"Maureen says thanks. I'm gonna head out. I'll see you tomorrow one way or another." Finn said to Rory as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.  
"I think I'm gonna head out too." Colin said to the group. Everyone exchanged hugs and the two guests walked out the door.

* * *

The next morning Sophia was still sick so Finn came by at 7 with clothes for Pax and his backpack.  
"Was he good last night?" Finn asked Rory.  
"They slept all night. I woke them up about 15 minutes ago. They're eating breakfast now if you want to see him."  
"I would but I have a meeting to get to across town. I might have to go out of town next weekend. If I do, do you think Maureen and the kids could go to Stars Hollow with you?"  
"Of course. They can come even if you're home. The more the merrier. I know Lane would love it. She and Paris always feel left out because they don't live in the city with us."  
"We try to meet up once a month but alas, we had to all grow up."  
"Yeah kids tend to do that. Have a good meeting. I'll tell Paxton that you guys love him."  
"Thanks Ro." Finn said walking out the door.

"Was that Finn?" Logan asked. Logan was already ready for work and about to head out so they walked to the kitchen together.  
"Yeah he dropped Paxton's clothes and backpack off. Maureen and the kids might come with me to Stars Hollow next weekend."  
"That'll be nice. I know that Lane and Dave would like that."  
"Well Lane will, Dave might feel a little left out." Rory said laughing. "So are you going to tell me where we're going this weekend?"  
"Nope. It's a surprise."  
"Well what should I pack?"  
"I've already packed for you. It's in the back of my car."  
"Tease. Am I picking you up from work or are we meeting at Honors?"  
"Meeting at Honors. Can you be there by 5?"  
"I should be able to. I worked on your article last night and it's almost done. I'm going to check it over today and send it to your PR rep."  
"Sorry about that, you know how crazy Sonya is about bad press. Plus she doesn't know it's you writing it."  
"I know. Trust me, Lori Gilden will paint you in the best light possible." Rory said walking with Logan. "Kids are you done eating?" Rory said to the kids.  
"Yes mommy." Em, LJ, Eli, and Kate said at once.  
"Thank you for letting me stay Aunt Rory." Paxton answered with a grin.  
"Anytime you want to Pax." Rory said smiling at the brunette boy. "Your daddy brought your clothes and backpack by this morning. Everyone upstairs get ready for school."  
"First come say goodbye to me." Logan said to the crew. The kids all ran and gave Logan a hug and kiss bye. "Bye Daddy (Uncle Logan) rang around the house.  
Rory walked to her husband and kissed him goodbye. She started playing with his tie and looked at him with her big eyes. "So am I going to have a good time this weekend?" She asked seductively.  
"If you keep up with that tone, we're not going to leave the hotel room."  
"Well what if that's what I want?"  
"If you keep it up with that, we're going to leave right now."  
"No." She said with a more serious tone. "We both have work and responsibilities for the next 12 hours."  
"Ah what a kill joy. Love you Ace."  
"You too Mac."

Logan walked out the door and headed off to work while Rory went upstairs to get the kids off to school. Randi was finishing with Em and the rest of the kids were ready and waiting. "Okay everyone, get to the SUV." Rory said to the kids.  
"Randi, we're heading out of town this weekend. We won't be back until Monday. You can take the weekend and Monday off. Just make sure the house is alarmed and locked and the gate is secure. Would you do me a huge favor though and take Rex with you? We'll pay you for the weekend."  
"I'd be happy to. I think I'll go to my mom's this weekend and he'll get along well with their dog." Randi was certainly a find. She was 23 and full of life. The kids loved her and Logan and Rory did as well. She normally worked Monday through Saturday, 7 AM until 7 PM but normally helped them out on trips and vacations. I think it helped that she got to go to Paris and Rome and get paid for it. She didn't drink, smoke, or have any other weird habits.  
"Great. Take his bowls, food, toys, and blanket with him so he feels more at home. He loves you though so I don't see it being an issue."  
"No problem. Will you need me for the rest of the day?"  
"For a while, yes. I need you to pack a bag for each of the children, 3 nights and 3 days, plus an extra outfit and bring those bags to my office. Then just clean up and you can take off. Thank you."  
"What about you and Mr. Huntzberger?"  
"He's taken care of those. We're going on a mini vacation for the weekend while the kids go to their Aunts."  
"That sounds nice."  
"Also, he is going to be out of the country for two weeks starting Tuesday."  
"I'll be available. Do you want me to stay for those two weeks straight?"  
"That would be wonderful. Have you considered what we talked about?" Rory and Logan offered to have Randi move in and be a full time live in nanny."  
"I have and I'm still considering. Thank you for the offer."  
"Well if you decide to, let me know. We can have someone move everything in."  
"Thank you Mrs. Huntzberger. Have a good weekend."

Rory went downstairs and talked to Martha, the chef, and Gene the head maid. "Martha, Gene we won't be back until dinner on Monday."  
"I'll come in Monday morning and do the shopping." Martha replied.  
"I"ll have the SUV because I was in a fender bender last night. If you need an SUV, let me know and I'll talk to the Morgans. They'll let you use theirs."  
"I should be okay with my car."  
"Thanks. Can both of you let the rest of your staff know?" Rory and Logan have had Gene and Martha since they moved to New York. Martha had two assistants and Gene had two as well. They had a light but effective crew. "Oh also, the gardener will be here Monday so Gene I'll need you here to supervise. Plus I think we're going to call someone to open the pool soon since it's been so nice."  
"No problem. Have a good weekend." They both answered.

Rory walked out the door and the kids were in the SUV ready to go. All the kids go to Dalton so drop off is pretty easy. She got everyone unloaded and parked her car and went inside. She showed the security attendant her ID and went inside to the main office.

"Hello. I need to pick up the Huntzberger children at 3 PM instead of 3:30. I know it's only a half hour difference but we have to be somewhere out of town by 5." She said to Mrs. Sandy the office worker.  
"No problem. Can I have their names?" She had a piece of paper and pen in hand.  
"Yes. Lorelai Emily, Elias, Logan, and Katerina."  
"I wondered how you pronounced her name. Katerina. That's beautiful."  
"She's named after her great grandmother on her fathers side. Now the teacher might just have Emily for Lorelai Emily. Lorelai is a family name so we always give a nickname."  
"That works. Will you come to the office to get them?"  
"Most likely. I'll be here about 15 minutes early."  
"We'll see you then. Have a good day Mrs. Huntzberger."  
"Thank you Mrs. Sandy."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be their trip to Honors, vacation, and the start of Logan's two week departure. IF you have any questions or want clarification, let me know!**

 **R &R!**


	8. Vacation

**I'm on a roll people! R &R. I own the kids! I updated the prelude (aka ch 1) So even if you've read it, please reread it!**

* * *

Rory got into the office a little after 9 and sat down at her desk. The first thing she did was put in for time off for Monday since they weren't going to get back until the afternoon. She heard whispers and mummers around her but decided to ignore them. At 1030, Mitzi the receptionist called and said that Randi was at the front. I walked with Randi to the SUV and gave her the keys and asked her to fill up the tank, get some snacks, and put the kids bags in the back. She also said that their tablets were in their seats fully charged for the ride. I told her just to leave the keys hidden in the SUV and that if she was done cleaning she was good to go for the weekend. She was able to finish her piece on Logan by 1 and sent a copy to his PR manager. She emailed back within an hour and approved the piece. She loved that Rory was able to get inside Logan's mind and read in between the lines.

At 2 she went into Sam's office.

"Sam, can I come in?" Rory asked while she was knocking on the door.  
"Gilden. Great. I was going to find you soon. How is the article on Huntzberger going?"  
"Great. I'm finished. I sent it to his PR manager like they requested and she approved it."  
"Already? That's great. Can you sit please. I want to address a rumor that I heard floating around."  
Rory closed the door and she realized that her time as Lori Gilden was over. "What's the rumor?"  
"There are a few floating around but I'm going to believe only one." He said looking at her and his computer monitor at the same time. "You're not Lori Gilden. You're Lorelai Huntzberger aren't you?"  
"That's me. I grew up Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden but when I got married I dropped the Gilmore-Hayden and just use Huntzberger. Can you imagine trying to fit Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden Huntzberger on a drivers license?"  
"So why lie? You know that this might be a breach of contract since I hired Lori Gilden right?"  
"Well about that..." She said quietly. She hoped Sam wouldn't be upset that Alan, the editor in chief, knew who she was. "Alan knows who I am. I didn't want special favors or anyone thinking I got this job because my husband is the editor. I applied and accepted the job as Lori Gilden. So once I accepted it, I went to Alan and we called Logan aka the owner and explained the situation and he agreed to keep it under wraps that I was Lorelai Huntzberger. Also, please call me Rory not Lorelai. Lorelai is my mom, grandma, and oldest daughters name."  
"So that's why you don't have pictures of your family up?"  
"Yes."  
"Why couldn't you trust me?"  
"No one in this office besides Alan and a girl in the photography department know who I am."  
"Who is that?"  
"My best friend Maureen Morgan. She's known me for 10 years. We worked together in Palo Alto."  
"So you got this job.."  
"Based on my writing and abilities. You said yourself that I'm doing excellent and that's why I was given the Logan piece. Isn't that right?"  
"Yes."  
"So what changes now?"  
"Well now I think that you should come clean to your coworkers."  
"Can I do that Tuesday? I put in and you approved for my time off Monday and I'm leaving now since my article for the week is done. We're going out of town for the weekend and I have to pick my kids up in an hour."  
"That's fine. We'll talk more Tuesday morning. Have a good weekend and thank you for getting that piece done. What do you want to go by in your byline now?"  
"Still Lori Gilden. I'll answer to Rory, Lori, or even Lorelai if you must. Please don't treat me any different."  
"We'll see you Tuesday. Have a good weekend."

Rory walked out and closed the door and walked to her desk.

"Did you get fired Lorelai?" Janell came up snottily and asked.  
"Why would I?"  
"You lied to everyone about your identity. I don't know why you would lie about being married to him though. Are you ashamed of him?"  
"No. I just didn't want anyone thinking I got my job based on him. I was a writer before I married him and I've been a writer since."  
"So you noticed the newspaper heir was single and hooked him?"  
"Not that it's any of your business, but when we started dating he wasn't even working for HPG. He owned his own business. A business that might I add is still thriving."  
"So since you're the owners wife now you get to leave when you want?"  
"No Janell. It's Friday. I'm done for the week and I'm leaving like Scott and Tina are now." She said looking around. "If you'll excuse me I'm leaving."

Rory walked out and went to the SUV. She started it up and noticed it was 215. She needed to get going to get across town to get the kids on time. She turned her bluetooth on and called Logan.

"Sam knows and asked me what my name was." Rory said to Logan with a sigh.  
"Did you come clean?"  
"I had no option. I knew as soon as Janell, the loudmouth extraordinaire, heard me say I love you to you, my time as Lori Gilden was over."  
"Are you going to change your byline?"  
"No I'm staying as Lori Gilden as long as they let me. He wanted to fire me."  
"What? Why? You're the best writer there."  
"He didn't know that Alan knew who I was. He thought I just lied to everyone including the uppers. I explained that I got my job based on Lori Gilden but I explained to Alan who I was."  
"If he gives you too much trouble, let me know."  
"Logan, I can't cry to you and expect you to do something about it. It's a part of my job."  
"What are you doing now?"  
"Picking the kids up and heading to Honors. Are you leaving work soon?"  
"I'm leaving in an hour. I'll be there by 530 at the latest. Why are you picking the kids up now. Don't they get out at 330?"  
"I asked for them to be let out at 3. Oh shit I need to call Maureen to make sure Pax has a way home."  
"Okay you call her. If anything, Honor will probably keep Pax too. What's one more kid?"  
"I'll see. Love you."  
"Love you too babe. No more car wrecks."  
"No joke."

Rory disconnected the phone and called Maureen.

"Hey girl. What's up?" Maureen answered.  
"Hey just checking to see if I need to get Pax. The kids are actually going to Honor's for the weekend but she'll probably keep him too if Sophie is still sick."  
"She's better. I think it's just a bad cold. I can get him. It's no problem."  
"Okay just making sure. Oh we have the SUV so I told Martha that if she needed one for groceries this weekend I would call you. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah our cook goes Fridays shopping so the SUV just sits throughout the week."  
"Sounds good. She said she should be fine with just her car but who knows. Okay. I'm at the school now to get my kids. I'll talk to you next week. You're coming for dinner one night right?"  
"Yepp."  
"Good. Just let me know what night so Martha knows to cook extra."  
"Will do. Let me know if she needs to car."  
"Thanks."

Rory disconnected that call and went inside.

"Mommy!" She heard Em and Eli say. They were the only two waiting. It was 255 and Rory really wanted to get on the road by 3.  
"Where are LJ and Kate?" Rory asked them.  
"I don't know mom. It was only us." Emily answered.  
"Okay. Let's go see Mrs Sandy."  
They walked into the office and someone different was there. "Hi. I'm Lorelai Huntzberger and I'm here to sign these two and their brother and sister out. Do you know where Katerina Huntzberger and Logan Huntzberger are?"  
"They should be here soon. I'll call their teacher."

The blond called two room numbers. "They're on their way now. You can just sign all four out and leave."  
"Thank you. What's your name? I know Mrs Sandy."  
"Oh I'm Miss Peach. Mrs Sandy started her vacation this afternoon so I'm taking over for her for the next couple of weeks."  
"Okay. Thank you ma'am. Have a great weekend and good luck."  
"Thank you Mrs. Huntzberger.

They walked out of the office and saw Kate and LJ running down the hall.  
"No running." Rory told the kids. "Come on. Mom and dad have a surprise for you all."  
"What is it?" they asked in unison.  
"You're spending the weekend with Aunt Honor and Uncle Josh."  
"Yay!"

The kids piled into the car and were excited to take off. They got into their seats. Emily helped Kate buckle up and Eli helped LJ. Rory turned on Finding Nemo so they had something to watch. When she saw they were all buckled in, she took off. Honor lived about an hour outside the city. She turned her Bluetooth on again and called her.

"Hey Honor."  
"Hey Ro. Are you on your way?"  
"Yep. All the kids are buckled in and they're ready to go. I turned on Nemo so they're set for the ride."  
"Logan said Paxton might be with you?"  
"No he's not. Sophia is better so Maureen picked him up."  
"Okay we'll see you in an hour or so."  
"Talk to you then. Love you. Love you guys."  
"They have headphones on." Rory said laughing. "Oh okay. See you then."

Rory got to Honor's around 5 because of a pileup on the interstate. The kids were all asleep so she turned around to wake them up. "Kids. We're here." Rory said sweetly while nudging them.

Emily looked up and said. "Eli we're at Aunt Honor's. Let's go see Hunter!"  
With that, Emily and Elias were out of the car.  
She went to the last row where Kate and LJ were and nudged them. "Come on you two. Let's go see Aunt Honor and Uncle Josh. Amy is inside too."  
"Come on Kate. Let's go!" LJ said to his sister. He unbuckled them both and got out of the car.  
"Hey LJ. I want you to get your bag and Kate's bag and send Eli to get his and Em's bags." Rory said to her son. She and Logan wanted to instill in the boys that girls weren't helpless but that they should also do the heavier lifting. That included grocery shopping and toys. They wanted their boys to be gentlemen.  
"Okay mommy." LJ went around and grabbed their bags. For Christmas the year before last Honor got them all personalized bags for when they stay the night somewhere. It had a place for chargers, iPods, tablets, and snacks. She got one for both of her kids and all of Rory and Logan's kids. They were all in different colors and also had a holder for a blanket and pillow.  
Rory went to the back and picked Kate up who was fast asleep. "Baby girl. Time to wake up." Rory said softly to Kate.  
"Mommy..." Kate said softly. "Are we here?"  
"Yes we are baby girl. LJ has your bag."  
"Do you know if Randi grabbed my dolly?"  
"Yes I believe she did."  
"Good. I'm hungry."  
"Well it's dinnertime now so I bet if you go ask Aunt Honor, she has something for you."  
"Good." Kate jumped down from her arms and ran inside to Honor. "Hi Aunt Honor. I'm hungry."  
"Well there is dinner at the table."

Kate ran inside as Eli went out to the car. "Eli, make sure you get both bags." Rory said to her oldest son.  
"I will mom."  
Eli came back a couple of minutes later and Rory looked at the time.  
"Geeze it's almost 530. Where is Logan." She asked Honor.  
"I don't know, I haven't talked to him since 4 or so. He was leaving then."  
"He probably got stuck in rush hour traffic or something. Are you okay with us leaving the SUV?"  
"Yeah, just leave the keys in case we need to move it or something."  
"No problem. I'll give him until 6, then I'll call him. Is Josh inside?"  
"Yeah, we can wait for Logan or start talking about mom now. Whatever you want."  
"Let's try to wait. Do you know where I'm going?"  
"Of course. Do you think that he would go somewhere and not tell the babysitters?"  
"Where?"  
"I'm not allowed to tell."  
"Fine then...So how's everything going?"  
"Good. I'm going to take the kids to see mom this weekend if that's alright."  
"Yeah just make sure they don't wander around. You know how LJ is."  
"Just like his dad?"  
"Sometimes I swear I need a leash for that kid."

They went inside and caught up some more and 6 rolled around with no Logan still. Rory decided to call him.

"Rory, what's up?" Logan answered.  
"I'm worried, where are you?" Rory asked Logan  
"I'm outside, just pulled in. Rush hour. You know how it is. I'll be up there in a second."  
"Ok we're on the terrace. The kids already ate. They're upstairs watching a movie with the nanny."  
"I'll be out there in a minute. Did you save me dinner?"  
"Yes. Honor is having Terrance bring it out now."  
"Thanks."

A couple of minutes later Logan walked in with two dozen flowers and a bottle of McClellan.

"For my sister and my beautiful wife." He handed the flowers to them. "And for my awesome brother in law." He handed the bottle of McClellan.  
"Awe. Little brother, you don't have to butter us up. I love watching my nieces and nephews."  
"That's not why I'm buttering you up. I have a favor to ask."  
"Ut uho. He's buttering all three of us up." Rory said laughing. "What do you want Huntz?"  
"No, I was just getting those and figured I couldn't show up empty handed for you. I'm just giving you flowers babe. The other two on the other hand. Josh, more specifically you, I want you to help check in on Rory and the kids while I'm gone."  
"Oh, that's it? Geeze all you had to do was ask." Josh said laughing. "I'd do that for nothing. I can't let anything happen for to my baby sister."  
"Ah thanks Josh. Truthfully it'll help. Tristan decided to make an appearance."  
"What? Why?" Josh asked. Logan and Rory forgot that Tristan was Josh's cousin.  
"Well he's the one that hit me yesterday. That was accidental but it's what he said while I was waiting on Logan that bothered me."  
"What did he say?" Josh asked looking upset. He thought of Rory as a sister and didn't like it even when it was his cousin bothering her.  
"He said he's still in love with me."  
"Idiot."  
"Don't do anything Josh. Just be there if I call."  
"I'll be there Ro. Don't worry."  
"We need to talk about mom." Logan said to the group. "She's not doing well at all. The doctor gave her three months at most. I think she should spend it with family. We have room at our place. She can either stay in one of the guest rooms or stay in the guest house. We can hire in help for her specifically and an in home nurse. What do you think?"  
"That's good. Rory, are you okay with that?" Honor asked  
"Of course." Rory answered. "If it were my mom, I'd have her moved in. Why is it different for your mom?"  
"So when do you want to move her in?"  
"I think we should start as soon as we get back. That's another thing I'll need help with. I'm gonna be gone the next two weeks but I'd like her moved in asap."  
"Well maybe I should take off the next couple of weeks too and call in home services and such?" Rory asked.  
"Can you? Especially with what's going on?" Logan asked her.  
"Yeah. It shouldn't be a problem. I'll go in Tuesday and talk to Sam."  
"Are you sure about it?"  
"Yes."  
"Well if there's an issue with that, we'll figure something else out."  
"Honor, can you call about an in home nurse while we're gone?"  
"Of course. Do you want her to start asap?"  
"Yes."

The group figured out some more logistics. Then it was 8 and Rory and Logan decided to head out. "We've got to hit the road and get to... oh wait Rory still doesn't know where we're going does she..." He said laughing.  
"Don't worry Rory. You're going to have fun." Honor assured her sister in law.  
"Fine. I'm going to say goodbye to the kids." Rory said to the others. "Logan are you coming?"

They went upstairs and saw the kids were already asleep. They actually made it to their beds this time though. Rory just kissed their foreheads and walked out.

They headed to their car and Logan stopped Rory.

"I love you so much." Logan said to her before kissing her.  
"Now now boy. We have to go to our elusive destination." Rory said teasing Logan.  
"I know. Let's go. It won't take long to get to the airstrip."  
"So we're flying?"  
"Yes."  
"Will the captain tell me where to?"  
"No. He's under strict orders to not say anything."

Twenty minutes later they were at the private airstrip where the Huntzberger jet was homed. They got in and sat down. They've employed the same captain and crew as long as Rory can remember.

"Hey Drella. How's it going?" Rory asked the flight attendant.  
"I'm doing good. How are the kids?" She asked.  
"Getting big. So can you tell me where we're going?"  
"Unless I want to be fired, no I can't." She laughed.  
"Well I can't do that to you, now can I?"

 _"This is your captain speaking. We are about to take off. Please remain seated and buckle up."_

"Are you ready Ace?" Logan asked Rory grabbing her hand.  
"I guess. Ready for anything right? Is that what you told me your motto was in college?" Rory asked.  
"In omnia paratus"  
They were up in the air and the captain gave the all clear to walk around.

"So can you tell me where we're going?" Rory asked  
"I guess since we're in the air you can know." Logan teased. "Lets see if you can get it without me telling you. You get 6 questions. If you haven't guessed with your questions, then maybe you need to rethink your career as a journalist."  
Rory laughed "Okay question one. Do we or any of our friends and family own property where we're going?"  
"Yes. We're staying at Honor and Josh's property." Rory started thinking and knew Josh and Honor owned properties in a few different places around the globe.  
"Question two. Sunshine or Snow?"  
"Sunshine.  
"Question three. Beach or not.  
"Beach."  
"The Cayman Island house."  
"Dang. It only took three questions."  
"Well I pay attention. Plus we're going south, not north."  
"How did you know that?"  
"The plane was facing south."  
"You're definitely a journalist."  
"Well yeah. I'd hope I didn't waste 30 years."  
They spent the rest of the flight just spending time with each other.

* * *

They landed at the airstrip at 1 AM and there was a town car waiting. Logan had to carry Rory out because she was so tired.

The next morning they Logan started to wake Rory up at 9 so they could get started on their activities.

"Ace...baby...come on. We're at the Cayman Islands. You don't want to spend all your time asleep." Logan said sweetly in Rory's ear.  
"But it's vacation...I like sleep..."  
"I know you like sleep, but I know something else you like that you have to be awake for..." he whispered in her ear. "We're child free for two days. No worry about someone running in and jumping on the bed and waking up and interrupting us."  
"Oh what would they be interrupting Mr. Huntzberger?" Rory asked Logan while straddling him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A while later they were sitting in bed drinking coffee in their bathrobes.  
"So what else is on your agenda?" Rory asked giggling.  
"Well I booked us some time with the dolphins at 2 this afternoon but nothing until then."  
"Dolphins? We get to swim with the dolphins?"  
"Yes we do."  
"That sounds so exciting."  
"Well that's 4 hours away...what ever are we going to do until then?" Logan asked grabbing her and pulling her on top of him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They left their hotel room at 1:30 so they could get to the marina.

"Sorry if we kept you." Logan said. "Hi I'm Logan Huntzberger. This is my wife Rory."  
"Hello. My name is James and this is Anthony. We're both certified scuba divers. I heard that you are as well, correct? I also see that you have your own gear, right?."  
"Yes. Here are our cards." Logan pulled the SCUBA cards out of his wallet. They got certified when they were in California and renewed it in New York three years ago.  
"Sounds good. Now I hear that you like dolphins, is that right Rory?"  
"Yes I do. They're fascinating creatures."  
"Well get your wet-suits on, there is a changing room up there, and meet us down here and we'll take the boat to the dolphins."  
"So these are dolphins in nature, not captivity?" Rory asked.  
"Correct. They're always around here though."

Rory and Logan hurried and changed into the wet-suits and met them on the boat. Logan brought the extra equipment with him. "Let's go!" Logan announced.  
They drove the boat out about 2 miles. "Now look out about 100 feet." Anthony told them. Logan and Rory looked out and saw their flippers. "Do you know how to tell the difference between a shark fin and dolphin fin?  
"Yeah dolphins are more curved and sharks are more pointed. Are there sharks in this water?" Rory said nervously.  
"There are of course but I haven't seen any this close to shore in a while. Are you in or out?" James asked the couple.  
Logan looked at Rory and she nodded. "Let's go." They put the rest of their gear on.  
"Now you're attached to this cord. You know to pull two swift tugs to be pulled up, right?"  
They held the thumbs up and dove in.

A couple of hours and a ton of pictures later they were back on the boat. "That was amazing Logan." Rory said. "Thank you so much."  
"Anything for you Ace." Logan said "Boys, thank you for this." James walked up to the engine and started going back to shore.  
"You're welcome. You have a house on the shore line don't you?" Anthony asked making small talk.  
"Yes the big yellow one."  
"That's nice. Oh you're Honor's brother?"  
"Yeah you know Honor?"  
"Actually I know Josh. This is his families boat actually. They own the shop that you called."  
"Oh I didn't realize that. Then again I didn't tell them our plans, just that we were using the house."  
"I saw her, what three months ago?"  
"Yeah they came for their anniversary for the week. We kept her kids. She's keeping our kids."  
"How many do you have?"  
"We have four. Two boys and two girls. Do you have any?"  
"No kids. I have what my parents call Peter Pan complex. I don't want to grow up."  
"Well, that's what happened to me until I met Rory. She helped me grow up a ton."  
"Well maybe I'll meet my own Rory eventually."  
They made it to shore. "Where do you recommend for dinner? We just want something quick, I'm exhausted." Rory asked Anthony.  
"Actually if you like lobster, we have fresh up there we can grill." James said. "I own that grill up there."  
"That sounds good. What do you say Logan?"  
"Whatever you want babe." He said putting his arm around her shoulders. "I know I want to shower and change first. Can we meet you back here in an hour and a half?"  
"That sounds good. We'll start it up when you get here."

Rory and Logan walked up to the car and got back to the house. "This was amazing Logan. Thank you so much."  
"No Ace. This is a thank you for all you do. You're an amazing wife and mom. You don't get enough thanks." Logan replied as he put his hands up to her cheeks.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Getting ready took longer than they expected and they got back to the shack around 7. "Oh Logan." Rory remembered when they were walking up to the shack. "We haven't facetimed the kids yet. I wonder if they have WiFi."  
"Anthony, do you have WiFi here?" Logan asked.  
"Yeah it should be open signal."  
"Thanks we need to facetime with the kids."

Rory got her phone and turned her WiFi on. She found Honor's number and facetimed her.

"Hey Honor! How did today go?"  
"It went well. Mom was happy to see the kids. Hey are you at Anthony's Shack?"  
"Yes we are. They're making us lobster. We went SCUBA diving this afternoon on well apparently Josh's parents boat."  
"That's funny. Tell him I say hi! Here's Em."  
"Hey baby girl." Rory said to her eldest daughter.  
"Hi sweetie." Logan said. "Are you and your siblings being good for Aunt Honor and Uncle Josh?"  
"Yes. LJ started to run around Gram Shiras house but Aunt Honor told him to stop and he listened. I told him he was good for listening."  
"That's right. Are the others around?"  
"Yes LJ and Eli are here and Kate is coming out of the bedroom. Bye mommy. See you in a couple of days." Emily said handing the phone off to her brothers.  
"Hi mommy. Hi daddy. I miss you." LJ said.  
"I miss you guys too." Eli said. "When are you coming back?"  
"Well boys, you're going to sleep at Aunt Honors for two more nights then we'll be there."  
"Okay. We're having fun." Eli assured her.  
"Yeah. Uncle Josh said we can go to the zoo tomorrow." LJ announced excitedly.  
"That's exciting. Okay boys. Is Kate out there yet?"  
"Yeah mom. She's here. Love you."  
"We love you boys too."  
"Bye guys." Logan said.  
"Mommy, daddy?" Kate asked with tears in her eyes.  
"Hi babydoll. What's wrong?" Logan asked.  
"I miss you and mommy and Rex and Randi and I want to go home." She said sobbing.  
"Well sweetie. You'll be home in a couple of days. I promise." Logan reassured her. "We love you and miss you too."  
"We'll see you in two sleeps." Rory told her.  
"Okay. I promise I'll be good tomorrow."  
"I know you will. You're my big girl."  
"Here's Aunt Honor. She said it's dinner time."  
Honor got the phone back and said her goodbyes and said there would be a car waiting to pick them up Monday afternoon. By the time they disconnected their phone call, the lobster was done. Rory and Logan spent the next hour talking to Anthony and James. He realized how late it was for them when Rory started yawning.  
He thanked them for the fun day and they went back to their house.

The next morning they were laying around in bed with no activities planned. They ordered out for their meals and just relaxed with each other knowing they wouldn't see each other for the next two weeks.

"I can't believe that we have to leave in 12 hours." Rory said to Logan looking at the clock and seeing it was 9 PM.  
"I know, but the crazy thing is I miss those crazy kids. Don't you?" Logan said laughing.  
"Of course I do. I love those four munchkins with everything I have but I love time alone with my amazing husband too."  
"I love this as well. Babe, do you ever miss them being babies?"  
"Sometimes I miss babies but I also love the stage they're getting into. Emily is so smart, she's smarter than you and I. She's going places. I won't be surprised when she's the first female president. Eli is just like I was at his age, quiet, studious. He knows everything, he watches people and studies their habits. LJ is properly named because he really is a mini you. Your mom laughed one day because she saw exactly what I saw. Logan reincarnate and Kate is her own person."  
"Yeah but I miss the little smiles and the little noises they make."  
"Are you saying you want another baby Logan?"  
"I don't know if I want another baby or if I'm feeling nostalgically."  
"I want to know what you're feeling. If you want another baby, we can talk about it."  
"So you won't automatically shoot the idea down?"  
"No, we would discuss the idea and figure out if it's right or not."  
"Well let's do a pro/con list."  
"Well pro- we make adorable babies."  
"True. Con- for the first year all they do is poo and cry and sleep."  
"Con-Diapers."  
"Pro- the first milestone."  
"Con-Labor."  
"Pro-making the babies.  
"Pro-We're good at this parent thing now."  
"Pro-The kids are old enough to help if they want to."  
"Pro-We have more than enough resources."  
"Well at a quick glance I think that we should have a baby. I understand if you want to wait more and decide but I think we should practice making them." Logan said as he grabbed Rory and pulled her onto the bed."  
"Pro-making babies is fun."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning they were packed and ready to go three hours before they had to be at the airstrip.

"Let's get souvenir for everyone." Rory said to Logan.  
"Great idea. Let's go to the shops." Logan said pulling her outside. He grabbed their bags and closed up the house. They went into town where they had stands.  
"Oh we can get a coffee mug for mom, Georgia, Honor, Maureen, Steph, Paris, and Lane. They all drink coffee like I do." Rory said as Logan grabbed a bag and put 8 coffee mugs in a bag. He made sure to grab one for her. "I think the girls would like these bracelet/necklace sets. They're shells and really pretty." Logan got 6 sets. One each for Em, Kate, Amy, Sophia, Isabella, and Sasha.  
"How about cigars for your dad?" Logan suggested.  
"Yeah that's a good idea. Get one he'd like. You know more about those than I do." Logan got a box of Cigars.  
"So we still have Eli, LJ, Hunter, Colton, CJ, Pax, Steve, Kwan, your mom, my grandma, Colin, Finn, Jamie, Dave, Josh and Garrett."  
"How about a set of pearls for your grandma and my mom." Logan pointed to the pearls sitting inside the glass display.  
"Oh those are pretty. Excuse me sir, I need three sets of these pearl necklaces."  
"Three?" Logan questioned.  
"I want one for me. Those are pretty."  
"Oh okay. Whatever you want Huntzberger."  
"So Finn, Colin, Jamie, Dave, Josh, and Garrett. Hmmm...maybe these cups and coasters for them?"  
"Good idea Ace. Let's get each adult a bottle of wine too."  
"I like that."

They ended up leaving the store with shirts and sweat pants for all of the kids (16 sets total because Rory and Logan wanted one too), fourteen little jars of sand that say "from the beach of Cayman Island", two cases of wine, two cases of coffee, eight coffee mugs, two boxes of cigars, three sets of pearls, six sets of kids necklaces and bracelets, eight conch shell necklaces for the boys, and seven high ball glasses with seven coasters both that say "The Cayman Islands" on them. They made sure to get extra bags that say "Cayman Island" on them so they got their gifts in those bags. They made it to the airstrip an hour early since they knew they would have to clear customs to take all that from the island.

They loved vacation time but they also knew it was time to get back to the real world.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm going to end it here. I'll start the next chapter with Logan's trip. Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews motivate me!**


	9. Authors Note

I'm so sorry I haven't written. Between not having a computer constantly to personal issues. I haven't been in the right state of mind.

I'll get to writing soon... I'm just kinda stuck. Thank you for being patient with me.


	10. We're Home!

**AN: I totally wish I could buy souvenirs like Rory and Logan did in this story. Heck I wish I could vacation the way they did. I researched and they do SCUBA dive there. The place probably doesn't exist but the situation is real life. RR**

 **I own nothing besides the kids and they story line.**

Rory and Logan got back into the states around 3 PM Monday afternoon. In the air, they organized everyone's souvenirs and figured when they were going to give them out. Paris and her family were in Baltimore, Emily was back at the Cape and Georgia and Garrett were back in Palo Alto. They would wait until G and Garrett came back for their meeting to give them theirs, call Paris and see if they could meet sometime, and make a trip to the Cape for Emily's.

"I need to call mom and dad to see if they're busy this weekend." Rory said to Logan. She was planning on leaving Friday and staying the weekend in that area. Logan was due to leave for London first thing the next morning. Honor and Josh were already at their house.

"Is Honor going to stay the weekend?" Logan asked concerned.

"No she's going to come down Monday after I get back so we can get things started with your mom. We're going to take this week to set up the guest house and allow ample time for the nurse to get to know your mom while she's still at the nursing home, where she's comfortable."

"She'll be comfortable at our house."

"Eventually, yes. You have to remember, she's not completely herself right now. She just knows that she's not in the house that she's lived in for 50 years. She finally got comfortable there and now she's being moved again. I can't imagine what she's going through. You know he said that she's already losing some memory. I think the slow transition is the best."

"That's fine then. I trust you. Are you going to talk to the doctor this week?"

"Yeah I'll make the appointment when we land."

"That should be anytime now." As he said that, the captain announced they were landing. The got out of the plane when it was on the ground and there was a car waiting for them. The crew helped them out to the car and got their luggage and presents in the trunk. They got to their house an hour and a half later.

"Hello everyone." Logan announced at the door. The head footsteps running from the movie room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They heard from the top of the staircase. "We missed you." All the kids attacked the adults. Rory and Logan greeted their kids first, their niece and nephew second, then Honor and Josh.

"Hello everyone." Rory said. "We have presents for everyone. Go into the living room and we'll disperse them."

"Yay!" The adults heard from all 6 kids. They ran into the living room and sat down on the furniture. Logan and Rory hugged Josh and Honor and gave them their presents. Then they walked into the living room and gave the bags to each kid. Everyone seemed satisfied with their presents. The girls put their necklaces on and the boys put their shirts on. Rory made sure to get pictures of them.

"Okay now, up to the playroom. Mom and dad need to have adult talk with Uncle Josh and Aunt Honor." Logan said to his kids.

"Hunter, Amy, you two upstairs too. Don't forget to thank Uncle Logan and Aunt Rory." Josh said to his kids. All the kids went upstairs after hugs from Rory and Logan and 'thank you's'. Once the kids were upstairs when Logan turned to Honor.

"Did you find someone?"

"Yes. Her name is Dr. Jones. She used to be an oncologist but decided to stay at home with her daughter until she was in school full time, then her husband died so she stayed home permanently. Her daughter is now in college so she's looking for something to occupy her time. I looked her up online and had the p.i. look into her. She's never had any issues with the medical board and her license is still active. She's a friend of a friend and she's super smart. She knows all about what mom's going through. She's coming Wednesday morning to meet with Rory." Honor explained.

"Wait, we wanted someone to live in. Will she?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Her daughter goes to Stanford and only comes home on Christmas and summers."

"Great. Logan, you leave in the morning right?"

"Yeah. Plane's taking off bright and early."

"Well I'll let you know how her interview goes. From the sounds of it she's perfect."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Is Randi here?"

"Yeah she was in the laundry room last I knew." Honor answered looking around.

"Great. Did Martha finish grocery shopping?"

"Yes. She's making dinner for all of us. It should be ready in like an hour or so." They heard the doorbell ring and Logan went to answer it.

"Hello weary traveler." Rory could hear Steph say from the living room. "We brought Colton and CJ. They miss the Huntzberger family."

"That's good. Honor and Josh and their kids are here too." Logan told Steph. "Come on in. We're in the living room. Heck, perfect timing. We have presents for all of you."

Logan led Colin, Steph, CJ, and Colton into the living room and gave the kids, Colin, and Steph their bags. "Once you two open them you can go up to the playroom. The kids are upstairs playing."

"What do you say to Uncle Logan and Aunt Rory?" Steph asked her boys.

The finished opening their presents and with a chorus of thank yous, they ran up to join the kids. Steph sat down on the couch next to Honor.

"Dinner's in a half hour or so" Rory told Steph. "Do you want to stay?"

"It doesn't matter." Colin answered.

"I'll go tell Martha to add four more to the menu. She's usually pretty flexible." Rory said walking out of the room.

"I'll come with you, we'll gossip and have girl talk." Steph said giggling.

"Oh me too!" Honor said walking towards the door. "You boys be good while we're gone."

"Are you coming back here?" Colin asked.

"No, we'll probably go outside or something." Rory answered. "I'm in need of coffee. Ohhh, we can try some of the new coffee we got. Logan, can you bring those in here so she can put them up? And the cups too."

"Yes dear." Logan said rolling his eyes."

"Thank you dear." Rory said kissing his cheek.

Rory, Steph, and Honor followed Logan into the pantry. Logan gave Martha the coffee and cups and told her there would be 2 more adults and two more children for dinner. They talked and decided to get the children's table out and into the side room so the adults could talk alone. Logan went back into the sitting room with the men while Rory made a pot of coffee. When it was finished the girls went onto the patio.

"So spill, how was vacation?" Steph asked. "The boys shirts say Cayman Islands."

"Yeah. Honor and Josh own property there so we used their house. We went scuba diving. It was amazing." Rory said smiling.

"Are you still going to the hollow this weekend?" Steph asked Rory. "If so we want to come."

"That would be awesome." Rory replied smiling. "I think Maureen and the kids are coming too. Finn has to travel. I have to call mom and see if we can get reservations at the dragonfly. How many rooms?"

"Well three maybe?" Steph thought in her head "One for us girls and two for the kids and the nanny. I'll bring ours and they can divide up into two rooms. Girls in one room and boys in the other?"  
"Maybe we should talk to Maureen about bringing hers too." Rory said laughing "All the boys in room and only one nanny?"  
"True. Honor, are you coming?"  
"I would if I could but I have stuff here to finish." Honor answered.  
"Well it's an open invitation." Rory said. "I'm going to call the inn and reserve the rooms. Steph, you call Maureen and make sure she's still coming."

Rory walked away from the group. "Independence Inn. Lorelai speaking."  
"Mom, you're working there this week?"  
"Hey kid. Yeah Michele had to take the beginning of the week off to attend a conference in Baltimore. What are you calling for?"  
"Well Logan is going out of town tomorrow for two weeks so I figured it would be the perfect time to see Lane and Dave and their kids and you and dad of course. I need three rooms booked."  
"Three rooms?"  
"Yeah Maureen and the kids and Steph and their kids are coming too."  
"Ah Stars Hollow is being invaded by the elite."  
"Yes it is. Do you have the space available?"  
"Yes we do. Starting Friday or Saturday?"  
"Friday until Sunday."  
"I've got you down. Dinner at our house Saturday then?"  
"That works. I'm going to call Lane to see what their weekend plans are. Also, I think we're going to try the kids in two separate rooms and adults in their own room. We're bringing Randi, Abby, and Sonja so they can stay with the kids."  
"Nice. So give the kids the fun rooms."  
"Yes. Can you also have Michele block off horse time for the girls? You know how Em loves to horseback ride."  
"Of course. Michele loves Em. He would probably steal a horse just for her to ride if we didn't have any."  
"I know."  
"Well I have to call Lane. Will I see you Friday or Saturday?"  
"I might sneak away Friday and see you."  
"Love you."

Rory hung up with her mom and called Lane's.  
"Hey stranger." Lane answered. "How's New York's most up and coming writer?"  
"Good and in need of some lifelong best friend time. What are you doing this weekend?"  
"Well Saturday night we have a gig in New Haven at the college bar but other than that nothing. Why?"  
"Well the girls, kids, and I are coming to stay."  
"That's exciting. Can you get sitters for the kids and come to the show?"  
"We're bringing the nannies."  
"Awesome. See you Friday then? Lukes for dinner?"  
"Of course. See you then."

 **Okay I have the next few chapters planned out then I think it might end :(**

 **I'll let you know for sure! Thank you for your patience!**


	11. Another Authors Note! Sorry!

Ok So i promise that I haven't forgotten about Cali/NY Dreams! I'm getting my laptop then. I have a ton of ideas swirling around! Thank you for your patience!


	12. Goodbyes are Always Hard

Okay this is a REAL CHAPTER! I Promise! I know it's super short but I'm already working on the next. I just wanted to show you that I'm actually writing! Years of writers block sucks! As always. Logan, Rory, Pairs, Jamie, Honor, and Josh aren't mine. But the kids are!

Logan had his alarm set for 5 AM and that was way to early seeing as no one went to sleep until around 1. He went to the closet to get his luggage ready and saw that his travel suitcase was already packed with a note. _"Logan, I know you're going to be rushing so here's your travel case. You already have suits in the loft in London so all you need is a couple things. Wake me before you leave so we can have coffee."_ Oh his Ace, Logan thought. Logan walked down the hallway to see Honor and Josh still sleeping in the guest room. He walked by the kids room to see Hunter, Amy, Eli, Emily, & LJ on the floor and Kate in her bed. He didn't know how he was going to survive the next two weeks without the craziness and noise. He knew that Rory was going to have her hands full with work and the kids. He was planning a surprise for her but had to research some things first and make a phone call that in the past he would have avoided but now he was okay with.  
"Masters" Paris answered. She sounded awake so he hoped she was.  
"Paris, it's Logan."  
"What's up Logan. 5 AM? This is an early surprise."  
"Well I wondered what your schedule was this week"  
"I have classes today and tomorrow then everyone is off for the next two weeks. Why?"  
"Well I have to go to London and I know Rory misses you and Izzy is getting big. Wanna come up for a surprise visit? You, Jamie and Izzy? She's going to Stars Hollow on Friday and getting back Sunday but that's all the travel plans she has."  
"I can arrange something. We can drive down Wednesday and we can spend a couple of days there. I'm homeschooling Izzy in preschool so we can learn anywhere."  
"I think the kids get out of school for summer next week anyway" Logan added.  
"Yeah I think they do."

"Don't say anything to her… just make it a surprise"

"Sounds good. Have a good flight."  
"Thanks Paris. Thanks for coming to visit. She'll be excited."

That was taken care of and the coffee was ready. Logan made his way upstairs and saw it was 05:45. His flight didn't take off until 10 but he knew everyone would be waking up soon to start getting ready for the day.

"Rory. Hey babe, it's time to start waking up." Logan said softly.  
"Ugh" Rory grunted.  
"Babe. I need to leave in an hour or so to get to Teterboro before the plane leaves without me."

"Coffee"

"it's downstairs. Ready for you."

Rory started rolling around and got up. Lucikly everyone was still asleep so they got a little quiet time.

They were downstairs for 20 minutes when they heard footsteps above them.

"The footsteps sound big." Rory observed "So hopefully it's Josh and Honor. Not that I don't love our kids but I want a little more quiet time before they wake up."

Five minutes later, Josh and Honor walked down and sat at the island with them. "What time are you leaving little brother." Honor asked sleepily.  
"I want to leave by 7 so I can make it to Teterboro. Traffic is always horrible. The flight leaves at 10."  
Then the heard the stampede of kids make their way downstairs.  
Kids voices all said good morning. At the same time they heard Martha behind them telling the kids to sit for breakfast. "I have french toast and bacon ready for everyone." She announced to the group.  
"Thank you Miss Martha" The kids all said at once.

"Miss Martha, do you have the syurp?" Kate asked sweetly.

"Of course I do Ms Kate. I'll get the ready the way you like."

Seven AM rolled around and Logan heard the horn honk outside announcing that his car was here to take him to Teterboro.

"Okay kids, I have to go to London now but I want you all to promise me you'll be good to mommy." Logan said speaking to Eli, Emily, LJ, & Kate.

"Of course we will daddy." Kate said.

"Well Katie doll. I know you will. LJ, Eli, please be good and listen to mom. There is a big surprise this weekend but it can't happen if you don't listen."  
"Big surprise?" Eli said with his eyes wide. "What is is?"  
"He can't tell us or it won't be a surprise." Em said matter-of-factly.  
"Exactly Emmie. I love you all. Eat up. Bye Hunter, bye Amy" He said to his neice and nephew.  
"Bye Uncle Loggie." Both kids said. He kissed everyone on the head as he and Rory made their way to the door. Rory had a togo cup of coffee in hand.

"Two weeks Ace. Can you make it?" Logan said hugging his wife.  
"I'm not sure but if I feel like I'm going crazy I'll call Maureen or Steph." Rory said giggling. "Wish I could go with you and wave goodbye at the plane."  
"Now we've been through this. Do you remember _when_ LJ was concieved?"  
"Oh yeah… that was a great goodbye though." Rory said blushing slightly.  
"The best but we have 4 of ours kids and 4 guests in the other room that don't need a show."

Logan and Rory kissed goodbye. Logan broke the kiss off and looked at her.

"You make goodbyes so hard but remember it's only a couple of weeks."  
"I love you Logan. Say hi to William and Hary for me."  
"I love you too Ace."

Logan walked out the door and Rory turned around going back to the kitchen. She turned around and ran to the door and saw him get into the car and swore there was a small tear in his eye. 13 years, 4 kids, and so many things together and they were still madly in love.

She closed the door again and walked into the kitchen. She made sure her eyes are dried so the kids didn't ask questions. She went to stand next to Honor and Josh.

"You two prove that love does still exist. I swear if anything happens and you divorce, I won't believe in love." Honor gushed.  
"And I don't take that personally because it's true." Josh said jokingly. "Kids, it's time to get ready. Only a few more days until school ends."

"Okay daddy (Uncle Josh)" The kids said. Randi took all the kids upstairs and started getting them ready. Luckily they all have uniforms so it was easy.


	13. Doctors and Construction Workers

Like always I own no GG characters! Read & Review! They keep me going!

Once the kids were dropped off at school and Josh and Honor were at the office Rory went to back home and proceeded to call the nurse that Honor researched. She agreed to come over around noon to go over details. Honor said she would be able to meet as well. She had another call to make and that was to a contractor to see how long it would take to get the pool room remodeled and updated to fit everything Shira would need.

"Tom's Construction. Tom speaking."  
"Hello Tom. This is Lorelai Huntzberger. How are you?"  
"Good ma'am. How can I help you."  
"I was wondering if you could come to my house today and give me an estimate, time and money, on how long it would take to set up our pool house to fit my mother in law. She is going to spend the last few months of her life here. It will need to accomidate her hospital bed and other medical instruments."  
"What is your address. I can get there around one today."  
"Sounds good." Rory gave him her address and then went upstairs to check her email. Scrolling through the junk mail she found one from Maureens work address.

 _Subject line: Secret's out_

 _Body: "Hey Ro. Word around the office is your secret identity is no longer secret. Jannell said that she saw you leave on Friday and you didn't get fired. She said the only reason is (and I quote) "She's banging heir Huntzberger so why would she. I wonder if she's the only piece he has or if there are others." I told her that she might beg to be one but you're the one and only. You should have seen her face. You're back tomorrow right?_

Rory laughed as she hit reply.

 _Subject line: Yes, yes it is._

 _Body: Well a few days ago after my interview with Logan I was on the phone with him and Jannell heard me say_ _"I love you." So the rumor started. Sam called me into his office and almost fired me until I let him know that the big bosses knew who I actually was. I can only imagine the rumors. Well now I can bring in my pictures of us. :) Well I'll see you tomorrow! We have the nurse and contractors today so it's going to be crazy._

Rory sent the email and then heard the doorbell ring. It was 11 so she knew it must have been Honor. Sure enough Honor bounced up the steps a couple of minutes later.

"What time is everyone coming?" She inquired.  
"The nurse will be here at noon and the contractor at one. We need to know what equipment will be needed before the contractor gets here. I'm going to call the medical supply store once we know what is needed. Can you meet them if I have to work?"  
"Sure thing. What's your schedule this week?"  
"I'm going in tomorrow to work for the day then half a day Wednesday. I'm working from home Wednesday afternoon then once I finish my assignment I'll be done for the week. I have to write my column by Thursday AM."  
"Sounds good. I'm helping Josh out tomorrow and Thursday. I'm staying home Wednesday so I can come here anytime then."

The doorbell rang so Rory and Honor went downstairs to greet the nurse. "Doctor Jones I assume" Rory said with her hand extended.  
"Yes that is me." she replied. "Which one of you is which?"  
"I'm Rory Huntzberger, Shira's daughter in law and this is Honor Anderson, her daughter."  
"Pleasure to meet you both. Let's get this started. Where will Mrs. Huntzberger be roomed during her final time?"  
"This way." Rory said pointing towards the back. "We're getting a contractor in today to start work on the pool house. It's updated but we want to accomidate anything that she'll need. Can you get me a list today so I can start ordering them?"  
"Of course. I already have a list ready plus my salary requirements. Do you want me as a live in or just daily?"  
"Can you live in? If so the pool room has two rooms so you can both stay in there."  
"That will be fine. I have her medical information here. I see they don't expect her to live much longer than six months. Is that correct?"  
"Yes."  
"How aware is she."  
Honor answered this time. "She was pretty lucid when we went there the other day. She knew who we were but she thought she was staying in a hotel somewhere dad was traveling."  
"Here is the list of everything you will need from the medical supply store. You said the contractor will be here soon?"  
"Yes he should be here in twenty minutes or so."  
"Can I work with him on some specifics?"  
"Of course. That's why I overlapped time. No expense spared."  
"Of course ma'am. I'm going to go to the pool room and check everything out. When should the project be complete?"  
"We're going to ask for a completion date of next week so we can move her in the week after when my brother gets home." Honor replied.  
"Great. That will give me plenty of time to get to know her and her routines. I am going to make this transition as simple as possible for her. Do you know her dietary needs?"  
"Her doctor gave us a list and I gave it to the chef." Rory said. "She said she would be able to work within the parameters."  
"Great. The only thing we need to do then is sign paperwork."

Rory and Honor spent the next twenty minutes finishing the paperwork. Rory made sure she had the pass-codes to the main gate, pool house, garage, and main house. She introduced her to the cook, maid, and Randi. Then the doorbell rang and Tom was at the front door.

"Hello. Is this the Huntzberger residence?"  
"Yes this is. Are you Tom?"  
"Thomas Andrews. You can call me Tom. Are you Lorelai?"  
"Yes, you can call me Rory though. Lorelai is my moms name."  
"Lorelai Hayden?"  
"Yes that's her. She said you did fantastic work to her inn in Stars Hollow. She referred me to you."  
"She was a character. Still is."  
"That she is. This is my sister in law Honor Anderson."  
"Pleasure to meet you." Honor said shaking his hand.  
"And this is the nurse that will be taking care of my mother in law. Mrs Jones."  
"Hello. You're the contractor. Great let's get to work." Mrs. Jones said without letting Tom get a word in."  
"Tom, send all final plans to me and I'll look it over and give you the approval asap. We need everything done next week."  
"Will do." Tom said. Tom and Mrs Jones walked out to the pool house while Rory and Honor went to the kitchen.

"This will be a relief." Rory said sitting down at the island with a cup of coffee each.  
"No kidding. I like Mrs. Jones." Honor added. "I think she'll make mom comfortable. When are you ordering everything?"  
"I'm going to stop by the medical store tomorrow and I'll have them deliver next week when the remodel is done."  
"Good. I'll have the nursing staff at the home pack up her things. I think she still thinks she's with dad. I can have them play along and say they're packing up because she's going home. We can make the pool house close to our house."  
"If you need things from the mansion let me know. I'll grab it when I'm in that area this weekend. Speaking of, are you coming?"  
"I was but I think I'm going to stay. Someone needs to watch over this stuff and you're taking Randi right?"  
"Yeah I am. Good thinking."

Rory and Honor finished their coffee and went outside around two.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, Mrs. Anderson," Tom started. "We shouldn't have to do much construction wise. Just some electrical and plumbing work. It shouldn't take more than 4 days to complete. I also recommend updating the roof which will take an extra day or so."  
"What needs done on the roof?" Rory inquired.  
"There are some patches that are worn from weather. Not much but I would because you see this spot." Tom pointed out a brown patch on the ceiling above the kitchen. "This is water. It can cause mold and all kinds of issues."  
"Of course. When can you start?"  
"We have a day left on the current project but I can send some of my guys in to start tearing carpet out. Will everything be cleared out or will that be apart of the job?"  
"Can you do that as well? We can get a portable storage delivered tomorrow."  
"No problem. Let me work the numbers and I'll send you an estimate by the end of the day and once you approve I'll send three men over."  
"Great. You're completly bonded and insured correct?"  
"Yes I'll send the certificates along with the crew. Do you need their names?"  
"Yes please. I will need names of everyone working and they will need to have ID's with them when they come."  
"Will do. Mrs. Jones, pleasure to meet you. Mrs. Huntzberger, Mrs. Anderson, I will hopefully see you in a couple of days."

Rory and Honor walked Tom to the front door. "Tom, also when you come for work please park next to the garage. It's easier to get to the back that way and also so you're not blocking the drive. If possible, have your crew carpool so there aren't as many vehicles."  
"No problem. I can have them load up the work trucks."  
"Thank you for understanding." Rory watched Tom get into his truck and leave. She turned around to talk to Honor and Mrs. Jones who were already discussing meeting at the home Friday.  
"So Friday morning I'll meet you at her nursing home and you can introduce us." Mrs. Jones said to Honor.  
"Of course. How are you going to introduce yourself?"  
"I think we'll play it by ear. It's easier if the patient is cooperative. If she thinks I'm a maid, I'm fine with it. I won't insist on making her think I'm a doctor or nurse."  
"Great. I will see you then."  
"Mrs. Huntzberger, pleasure to meet you. When will your husband be home?"  
"You know what I'm not entirely sure. I think next Friday but never really said. He just told me two weeks. I'll ask him when he lands and calls me. I will be out of town this weekend but if you wish to check on progress at the house, please feel free."  
"Thank you. Have a wonderful day and week."

Mrs Jones left and it was just Honor and Rory. "Okay well we have to get the kids."


End file.
